Dum Spiro, Spero
by Krinaia
Summary: POSTHOGWARTS, DHR, FINISHED STORY Revenge, love, murder... a deadly curse. These elements bring Draco and Hermione together, only to split them apart again.
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc. it belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Charmed, and I'm not exactly sure who it belongs to, but it definitely doesn't belong to me! (I think it's either Constance Burge, or Spelling)

Author's Note: 

- P3 is a club in Charmed, owned by one of the sisters. 

- Ron isn't in this story, at least not yet. He's off in some foreign country.    

- Let's see who can guess what the title is. To Krizia, Teresa, and Archangela, NOT YOU! I know you guys know what it means. 

- This piece of madness came from my mind because I watched Gone with the Wind several times. Then I read the sequel, then I had to go to practice, where I was tortured.  Then, I watched Gone with the Wind again. Right now, I'm listening to my favorite songs from the musical Rent. Seasons of Love and Without You. So here goes… 

Dum Spiro, Spero

Chapter 1: Past and Present

Twenty-four year old Draco Malfoy looked out the window of his bedroom in the grand and spacious Malfoy Manor. Every time he did, he felt so many mixed emotions coursing through his body. The second war against the Dark Lord had started one year after his graduation. The light side had fought valiantly, Harry Potter and Dumbledore in command. It was a loosing battle though, Draco had been recruited by his father as a Death Eater. He watched, for every death eater the light side killed, ten aurors were taken down. He stood back and watched until--, until now he still didn't like thinking about it. He turned spy for the light side after the incident happened. He went directly to Potter. Potter gave him a trusting glance, and immediately accepted his help. The final battle against Voldemort was glorious. Granger and himself had conferred with centaurs and oracles, and uncovered the Ancient Spell. Dumbledore agreed to perform it, as it was the only way to defeat Voldemort. They remade the Sorcerer's Stone, placed it in the Goblet of  fire, and positioned themselves on the battlefield in front of Voldemort. Their aurors had placed shielding charms around them, giving them enough time to perform the Ancient Ritual. They positioned themselves in a pentagram, Dumbledore at the tip, then Weasley, Potter, Granger, and himself at the end. The spell worked, but not before Voldemort was able to cast his final revenge on the one who had betrayed him. He placed the Unnamed Curse on Draco, before Dumbledore and Voldemort disappeared in blinding white lights. The spell penetrated the barriers and hit Draco. The force of the Ancient curse used up a lot of their energy, and they all collapsed to the ground exhausted.

A sound interrupted Draco's musings, a house-elf appeared, 

"Master Draco, I is sorry to disturb you, but Harry Potter is here! Harry Potter wants I to tell Master Draco that he must speak to Master Draco. Is most important."

"Very well," Draco frowned. "Show him into the drawing room,"

A few minutes later, Harry and he were seated on chairs opposite each other in the dining room. 

"So, what exactly is the important matter you had to talk to me about?" Draco asked Harry. Through everything they had been through, they had learned to get along. Of course, they would rather be Avada Kedavraed then admit they were friends.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Harry asked urgently.

"What rumors?" 

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Potter, if you don't bloody tell me what your talking about, shut up and leave the house." Draco said, more impatient every passing second.

"Alright," Harry paused, "Do you remember the final day when we vanquished Voldemort"

"Of course I do! That was only the best and worst day of my life!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Do you want to-"

"No, I'm over it. Get on with the story Potter,"

Harry sighed. "Basically, the rumors are that well, Voldemort encased his powers and soul in an orb before he died. That's why he was never truly alive, because he was separated from his soul. You understand what the risk is don't you? Such great power, and an evil soul hidden somewhere? You know we were never able to kill Voldemort, that we only trapped him, and tormented him in Hades."

"I know, Potter. Where is the orb rumored to be hidden?"

"That's all I know, that's all I could get from my source. I thought you could give me some advice."

"You mean you wanted my sources and I to check it out. Alright Potter, I'll get someone on the job." 

"Thanks" Harry said, then disapparated out.  He never ceased to amaze Draco. Malfoy Manor had charms around it to prevent anyone from disapparating; they never kept Potter out nor in. Draco went to his room, and threw powder in the fire. 

"Check out Knockturn Alley and Inferno" Draco muttered. "I want you to ask about an orb and Voldemort's powers."

Draco got up and brushed the ashes of his expensive robes. He hated seeing Harry because he brought back so many memories. Memories that brought a painful ache inside Draco whenever he thought of- never mind. It didn't matter. He went to the adjoining room where he kept a piano. His father had insisted he learn how to play. Dumbledore himself had said, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here!" Draco had been playing since he was young, and was very good now. He often used it as a vent. Right now, he was feeling mixed up. His long fingers touched the ivory keys of the grand piano. He hesitated before pressing down. G sharp, C sharp, E, G sharp, C sharp, E, G sharp, C sharp, E, A, C sharp, E. He soon buried himself in the sad, forceful notes and chords of Ludwig van Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. 

***

In an American muggle hospital, Hermione Granger sat at her desk. Many muggle friends and relatives often wondered at how someone as young as Hermione could be such a good doctor. Many of her colleagues didn't know why she was hired, as none of them knew where she graduated.  All they knew about her was she was British, was extremely intelligent, and was a terrific doctor. She was easy to work with, but could be bossy at times. Hermione liked it that way. She wasn't comfortable with people in the magical world staring at her and pelting her with questions. She liked her quiet life as a doctor in the U.S.  
            "Doctor Granger?" her secretary's voice buzzed over the intercom, "Doctor Granger, there's someone here to see you."

Hermione checked her appointment book. _That's strange,_ she thought, _I don't have any appointments till three_.

"A Mr. Potter" she said. Hermione gasped. She had left the magical world years ago. _What was he doing here?_

"S-Send him in," she stammered. A moment later, her best friends smiling face came into view. 

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Harry? Wh-What a-are you doing here?" she asked.

"When did you start stuttering?" Harry asked, one eyebrow raised. "And can't I visit my best friend anymore?"

Hermione smiled. "Come here you!" and enveloped him in a hug. "Now, what are you up to?"

Harry's happy expression turned serious. "Due to recent events, I think it might be better if you returned to England and to the magical world"

"What events? Why? Harry I-I can't face going back, you know that! I couldn't deal with It then, and time hasn't helped me. I certainly can't deal with It now." 

"I'm not asking you to deal with It Hermione," Harry said quietly. "I'm asking you to go back to the magical world for your safety, for our _world's_ safety. As to your other questions, we've been receiving some disturbing rumors. I can't say more here."

Hermione thought a moment. "I'll give you my answer in a week,"

"No, that's too long, who knows what might happen. Give me your answer tomorrow." Harry said.

Hermione agreed. "Okay, tomorrow. I'll be at- what's the use, we always knew how to find each other," Hermione smiled.

"Yup," Harry smiled and agreed. "I'll find you," and left the building. 

Hermione sighed. She wished she could turn back time, to their seventh year, where even though they lived in fear of Voldemort, It hadn't happened yet. She shut her eyes trying to block out the memory of It, of the terrible pain It brought, both physically and emotionally. _Stop it Hermione!_ She admonished herself, _wishing and thinking won't do anything, what's done is done!_ But a tiny part of her brain thought, maybe, just maybe, It could be overcome.  

Hermione was busy for the rest of the afternoon, she went home to her ordinary muggle house. She went out to the balcony, and thought of the terrible times that had happened, and might happen again if her hunches were correct. Harry wouldn't call her back if Voldemort hadn't returned, or there was another grave danger that faced the wizarding world. She pondered the question for a moment. Yes. She would go back to London. Whoever it was couldn't hurt her anymore. There couldn't be anything worse then It, and It's consequences. 

Hermione washed up and went to bed. She did what she did every night, she said a prayer so that someone would take It of him.

Late the next morning, Hermione woke up and for the first time in months, went down to the basement. In it was stored her magical things, books, cauldrons, pictures, robes. She went through trunks, looking for what she would need, and what she would keep. She spent hours until she found the one she was looking for. She opened one of the trunks, and removed the false bottom and pulled out the stick of wood. Her wand. She pocketed it. She opened the next trunk. It was a photo album. Hermione reached an uncertain hand out to touch the cover. She steeled herself, brushed off the dust and place the album on her lap. She opened it, and looked down. She couldn't help it. Tears fell on the old photo. She closed the album, and went upstairs, still crying. Suddenly the phone rang, Hermione blew her nose, then answered it. 

"Hey! Don't forget! You told me you were going to go with me to P3!" Teresa Consulta her good friend and colleague's cheerful voice came on the line.

"Teresa, hi! Of course I'll go!" She said, forcing some cheerfulness into her voice. 

"Hermione? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Teresa asked concerned. "This wouldn't any chance have to do with the cute guy that went into your office yesterday?"

Hermione laughed, though Teresa was a great doctor, and was twenty-eight, she could still act like a teenager. "Harry? No, well maybe, he just… brings back memories," _painful memories_ she added to herself silently. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teresa was shocked, sympathetic, and of course, extremely curious. Hermione had never talked about her past, they had all assumed that she had had a horrible past. Looked like they were right.

"No, what's done is done, you can't change the past" Hermione said, suddenly putting walls up, blocking anyone from seeing what she was feeling. "I'll be ready at eight, pick me up then?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

A/N -Is anyone bothered by what It is? Or can you all guess what It is?


	2. News

Authors note: Wow! People reviewed! My last story only got 4 on the first three days! I left this alone for one day and it got 18! I'm thrilled! Originally, I was going to post this chapter later, but thank you reviewers for inspiring me! This is my gift to you…

Chapter Two: News

            Hermione took a bath, and put on a black dress, one not revealing, but showing her hourglass figure. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly applied light make-up, and checked her reflection one last time. Hermione wasn't vain, but the perfectionist in her made her try to be perfect, in grades, and in looks.

            "Ready as I'll ever be," she said to herself. A few moments later, a doorbell sounded.

"Hey Hermione!" her friends, Teresa and Krizia greeted her. "Come on!"

            "Looking good Hermione! Who's the guy?" Krizia teased.

"Are we going to see your cute friend?" Teresa asked slyly. 

"No," Hermione laughed. "Harry and I are like brother and sister, speaking of sisters, are we meeting _your_ sister?" Hermione asked Krizia.

"No, Wanda's out on a date," Krizia said, "A (A/N: So that Wanda doesn't get mad at me, I'm not going to say the name. All I'm going to say is gone),"

"You didn't sound like you liked him very much," Teresa said.

"He's no good, he's so thin, I bet you he's a drug addict. But, she thinks he's good looking, and you know how stubborn she gets," Krizia shrugged.

Hermione smiled, "Yup, come on let's go"

***

They arrived at P3, the club was full, and people were dancing everywhere. They spotted Wanda and her date dancing in the corner. Hermione smiled as she saw Krizia roll her eyes at the antics of her younger sister. It was just like…Ron and Ginny. 

She danced with a couple guys to fast songs, but when a slow song came on, she sat down. They danced to this song, many years ago. They had danced only once together, they had… _Stop it Hermione! Stop thinking of him! _A voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Hey!" a new song had begun. "Hermione!" a hand was waving back and forth in front of her. Hermione blinked, and looked up.

"Harry!" she said, her face breaking into a smile. "I didn't see you there!"

"Gee, I wonder why! I tried everything! Including yelling at the top of my voice that I was the President of the Tomato People on Mars!"

Hermione laughed,  "You did not!"

"You're right I didn't," Harry grinned, "Hermione, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Angela Fornier, Angela, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger,"

Hermione saw a beautiful woman, she had blonde hair, green eyes, and an innocent face. Angela smiled, "Hello Hermione, I've heard so much about you,"

"I hope Harry's not telling any embarrassing stories!" Hermione grinned, she liked this girl instantly, she was just so friendly! "Let me introduce you to my friends,…" Hermione called her friends over, and they liked each other immediately. When they were deep in conversation, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"Well?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, I'll go. I'm not saying it will be easy, I don't think it will be easy for either of us,"

"I know," Harry said. 

Hermione desperately wanted to change the topic. "How are Ron and Ginny?"

Harry smiled, "Ginny's doing great, guess who she's going to marry?"

"Seamus, I hope. He was always sending her flowers and chocolates while we were at Hogwarts."

"Yup, he proposed when he was over at the Weasley's for dinner. Fred and George who were both drinking, burst out laughing, and the water sprayed into Seamus and Ginny's face!"

Harry and Hermione laughed, "Oh gosh! What happened?" 

"She said yes, and they kissed, despite their wet faces," Harry said.

"How's Remus and Sirius?"

"They're fine, they're teaching at Hogwarts!"

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair, "WHAT? Sirius is teaching? What subject? Harry! He holds the record for most number of detentions in a year!"

"Strange as this may sound, he's teaching Transfiguration, now that McGonagall's headmistress. Remus is teaching DADA again,"

"Lucky for all the students in Remus' class, and I pray for the student's in Sirius'"

Harry laughed. "He had a great time his first class, he was in the classroom in his dog form, he didn't reveal himself for a good thirty minutes. His students were all wondering what to do, they started to leave, but when the first student reached for the handle, he changed into human form and yelled, 'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?' They were all shocked, and someone fainted." Harry shook his head at his godfather's tricks. "You know Sirius, he's always loved shocking first impressions,"

Hermione laughed. "How's Ron?"

Harry's entire expression changed. "He and Lavender had a really bad break-up, she walked out on him for another guy. He went to Romania to work with Charlie."

"Poor Ron," Hermione sighed. 

Harry hesitated before saying, "Draco-"

Hermione's head snapped up, "What about Draco?" 

"He misses you," Harry said quietly, "After It happened, he's never been the same."

Hermione didn't know how to feel, she wanted Draco to move on, but… a part of her was glad that he hadn't stopped loving her. She was never able to get over _him_, he would always be the only one for her, she had dated others, but no one had made her smile like Draco did. No one could make her nervous the way Draco did. No one could make her love them the way Draco did. 

Hermione looked at Harry, he was obviously waiting for a reaction. What was she? Happy? Sad? Angry? She didn't know.

"Really? Well-"

"He still loves you Hermione, and you still love him, even though you both say otherwise." Harry interrupted quietly.

"Well there's really nothing we can do about it can we?" Hermione said angrily. _How dare Harry try to run her life!_ "It changed everything! There's nothing we can do about It!"

"You just gave up hope! You never even tried!"

Hermione took a deep breath, after counting to ten backwards in her head, "I really don't want to talk about it," Hermione said almost inaudibly. 

Harry sighed. "All right,"

***

            Draco sat at his desk, reading the owl one of his sources had brought.

_An old incantation could be used to separate ones soul from his body. If the incantation was performed successfully, the soul would be transferred to an orb. As long as the orb still existed, the person would be able to live for five hundred years. Nothing can contain a soul, and the orb was the only thing that could hold it the longest. If the person's body was destroyed, the powers would be transferred to the orb, until another body was found. _

_Voldemort did the incantation, but it would not grant him eternal life. His orb is rumored to be hidden in Romania, protected by powerful dark creatures and curses._

Draco whispered a spell, and sent gave it to his owl. "Give it to Harry" he said, and the owl flew off. He went back behind his desk, and leaned back into his chair. His hand went up to the chain around his neck. He moved his fingers down the chain, until he touched the cold metal of a key. He sighed, it was hopeless. _Damn It!_ (A/N: I meant It, as in the mysterious event It) _Why did It ever have to happen?_

Draco walked out of his study, and into the hallway to his bedroom. He suddenly stopped, and turned. He turned right, left, right, then made another right. He stopped at a door, sorely tempted to go in. He reached a tentative hand to touch the doorknob, then stopped. Her face in physical and emotional pain when they discovered Itfilled Draco's mind. He let go of the knob like it was a white-hot poker, and ran back to his room.

He reached his room panting for breath. Why had he lost control like that? He shut his eyes tightly, _I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry_. He could almost imagine her face, eyes full of tears, but smiling. _It wasn't your fault_ the imaginary Hermione whispered. _There was nothing we could do_. How he wanted to believe that.

A/N:

-I've decided to put Ron in the story after all, but his part will come in later.

-Thanks to Archangela for helping me! She contributed a lot to this chapter, the idea of the key was all hers! Go read her fic, Fata Viam Invenient, it's a great Draco/Hermione! (guess who thought of the title!) I am so envious of her writing talent! (And Angela, Harry Potter is easier to read then Lord of the Rings!)

-Okay, is It getting too obvious? I don't want anyone to know what It is, until It is revealed. Can you guys guess? (except for you Teresa and Angela, I already told you what it was!)

-Now, to thank my reviewers:

First of all, Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

_Alice_: That's how I keep people interested!

_sweetlilgirl_: For me to know, and you to find out, grin

_Draco's Queen_: Ooo… sorry, it's gonna take a little long, it's got something to do with It.

_NicoletheNiveter_: Clue- It is… never mind, I'd give too much away. hehehe

_Angel_: Yey! You get a character in my story! a minor character though BUT, only if you review this chapter, give me the details in your next review, like looks (I don't care if it's made up), name, and if you want to be good or bad.

_Jessie_: ???

_Juliet_: Not exactly…

_Mandy Brocklehurst_: Thank you!!! My first constructive review! Anyway, there's an entire story that happened while they were in there seventh year, and in the war. I can't say more without giving away the plot though, J

_Jessica C. Malfoy_: Thanks to my fellow Draco-lover! (You _are_ a Draco-lover, aren't you? If not, WHY NOT?)

_FrogHopper_: You get a character in my story! Give me the details, and include if you want to be good or bad. You get a character, ONLY if you review this chapter (please?)

_Fire Goddess_: Wow, Thanks! Personally, I love Post-Hogwarts stories!

_hellsong_: I'm scared…

_Natasha_: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IT WAS VOLDIE?

_Jamiegirl_: Thanks! Think you could say why in your next review? hint, hint

_Amo il ragazzo_: Wow! Thanks! You reviewed my first story too right? (Which I personally think wasn't very well written, good plot, but I'll have to rewrite it again) Thanks so much! You can get some clues in my first story though.

_Camille_: I love both pieces too! I drive my parents, sisters, and friends crazy by playing it so often!  

_joyce_: Hey thanks! It's going to be angsty though…


	3. Telling the Tale

Author's Note: Reviews really help! I was begging two of my friends to review so that my reviews would reach 20, and I planned to upload the next chapter when I reached 25 but when I got home and checked my computer… WOW! I GOT THIRTY-ONE REVIEWS!!!!! I was checking it standing up, and when I saw the number and started squealing and jumping up and down! I'm glad people liked this story!

Chapter Three: Telling of the Tale

            At P3, Harry and Hermione continued talking, 

"You've told me about everyone, but I forgot to ask about you! How's Angela? How did you meet her?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Angela's an angel," Harry said, with a sweet smile on his face, and a fond glance in her direction. "Pardon the pun," he said, giving the crooked grin that he was so famous for at Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed, she hadn't felt this happy since…well, she hadn't felt this happy since It. "How did you meet her?"

Harry smiled, "Well, I was with Ron and with-" here Harry paused looking at Hermione, "and with Draco," he said quietly. "Sorry Hermione-

"Harry, it's okay," Hermione said snappily, "It's not like I start bawling every time someone says 'Draco'"

No matter how brave and angry she sounded, Harry could hear the slight change of tone when she said Draco's name. He sighed, "Anyway, it turn's out, she was a good friend, and ex-girlfriend of Charlie's. Ron said hi, and introduced her to me,"

"Was she star struck?" Hermione asked. She was all too familiar of Harry's problem of girls being to star-struck to even speak to him.

"No, I was," he said sheepishly, "She was just so beautiful." Hermione smiled as she saw Harry and Angela look at each other, exchanging warm glances. A painful memory tugged in a corner of her mind. Of her and a certain silver-haired young man, in the Three Broomsticks, looking at each other in the exact same way. Giving each other the look that said 'I love you.' Hermione shook her head. _Get the hell over him, Hermione!_ Her mind screamed.

They had stayed at P3 until about 11:00; Harry wanted to be back before midnight. After saying good-bye to Teresa and Krizia, who was arguing with her sister about how stupid, arrogant, and irritating her date was (sorry Wanda, but you know it's true), they left the club, and went to Hermione's house. 

"Nice house, Hermione" Angela smiled at Hermione, "If I were a muggle, I'd want a house exactly like this one." 

"Thanks, speaking of muggles, are you muggle-born?"

"Me! No," Angela smiled, "My mother was in Ravenclaw, and my Father was in… well, he was in Slytherin. I lived in France though, so I studied at Beauxbatons"

Hermione smiled, "You dated Charlie right?"

Angela laughed, "Yup, we're still good friends now, even though we've broken up, how about you?"

Hermione paused. It had been so long since she'd been able to confide in someone, someone who she knew she could trust…

"Yeah, have you met Draco Malfoy?"

***

Draco thought of the room he had almost entered. Since Malfoy Manor was so big, Hermione, Harry, and Ron each had a room there. The room had been Hermione's. He had had the room locked, he had never had it changed, or her things removed. He didn't have the heart. The key had always hung around his neck. Because of It, that was the only thing he could have to remember her. His only link with her. Anymore than that… he sighed. He knew what the consequences were. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

Damn It! It took everything away from him, his love, his life… everything that really mattered. His hands balled into fists. Life was unfair. How many times had he thought that when It had just happened. He thought it every time they tried to get over It. But they never could. 

And he was never able to get over her. Sure he was good-looking and rich, and girls threw themselves at him, but… every time he went out with another girl, he felt this intense feeling of wrongness. Maybe it was because he was used to seeing brown eyes, not blue. Maybe it was because he was used to running his hand through brown hair, not blonde or black. Maybe because none of those girls were Hermione. Who was he kidding, Maybe? No! He didn't like them _because_ they weren't Hermione. And because they weren't Hermione, he was never able to love them the way they were so prepared to love him. 

All he wanted for Hermione was to be happy. He remembered when he had overheard Weasley and Potter talking, that Hermione had dated someone else. His eyes had narrowed, and the sinister look he had worn when they were younger resurfaced on his face. His stomach had churned with jealousy. Potter had suddenly turned around. "But she said he wasn't right for her, they stopped after one date." After he said that, he had felt so angry, and so sad.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. When It had happened, he had known things were never going to be the same again.

***

"Draco Malfoy? Yes, he's a friend of Ron and Harry's, well, not exactly friend," she said sheepishly. "You dated him?"

"Yes, I did. We were first together-"

"Woah! Slow down a second, you dated a Malfoy?! But you're muggle-born! He must have **really** liked you."

"I suppose so, anyway, we were together during our final year. To protect ourselves, we kept it hidden from everyone. But, when the war started… well, yor know Lucius Malfoy. He wanted his son to be a deatheater." 

Angela shook her head sympathetically, "Oh wow…"

Hermione bit her lip. "And he did it. To protect me. If you refused to become a deatheater. They would hurt the ones you loved most.He became a deatheater for me."

"Did he tell you? What did you do?"

"Yes, he told me. And he told me why he was doing it too, so that I wouldn't get hurt. I tried everything to stop him, I cried, I got mad, I threatened to break up with him, everything. But, when the school year ended. We broke up-" here, Hermione's voice cracked, "out of necessity." 

Angela shook her head sadly, "That must have been hard,"

Hermione nodded, "It was… I couldn't let him go, but…" Hermione paused, "Anyway, he became a deatheater, and I became an auror with Harry and Ron. On one of our raids, I was attacked. I was in a coma, and no one could bring me back. Rumor spread that I was dead. It reached Draco and he was shocked when he heard. He became a deatheater so that I wouldn't get hurt, but well, he thought I had died. Anyway, he went to Harry. I don't know what happened between those to but…

_Flashback_

Hermione was cold, so cold, she couldn't move. Voices were echoing, she strained to hear what they were saying,

_"…go, there's nothing you can do…"_

_"Five more minutes…"_

_Hermione tried to open her eyes, and suddenly blinding white light shone in her face. She groaned, and before she knew what was happening, she felt herself lifted of the bed and next to something warm,  _

_"Draco?" she whispered, not daring to believe it._

_He nodded, with tears in his eyes. "I'm right here," he whispered. Hermione smile, then went back to sleep. When she closed her eyes, she suddenly realized… that was the first time she had seen Draco cry._

_End Flashback_

"…after that, life was pretty much chaotic, but we pulled through because we were together. But then," Hermione chocked.

"Then what?" Angela asked.

"It happened…"

"What happened?"

"It…"

A/N: 

I'M GOING TO REVEAL IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! It will take a little long before I can post my next chapter. Our intra murals are coming up, and like always, I'm super busy! Not to mention unit tests are this week. Special Thanks as usual to Archangela, who helps me with the story! Now, last but not least… thanks to all my reviewers! 

v Kristina D. – Oh my god, wow! My favorite couples are Phoebe and Cole, Harry and Hermione, and of course, Draco and Hermione!

v Camille – I grew out of the 'Fur-Elise-every-time-I-sat-down-at-the-piano' stage a couple of years ago, J. Now it's moonlight sonata and Broadway songs every time I play! BTW. Is It really driving you crazy? (Innocent stare)

v Angel – I'm so flattered! Your character will come in later though.

v babyangel - blushes Thanks!

v Alice – Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading!

v NicoletheNiveter – Thanks! I thought It was getting to obvious. 

v Sucker for Romance – If you liked this, read 'Fata Viam Invenient' by Archangela, a little long but worth it!

v RowenaR – AAAAHHH! Insane reviewer on the loose!!! Just kidding, glad you liked the story!

v hellsong – I love greek mythology… anyway here you go! Keep the dog away from me!

v Icy Stormz – Thanks for saying it was unique! I wanted to make it different!

v Sweetlilgirl – Ooooh… you're gonna hate one of my future chapters, but don't worry! Ron's alright in the end. (darn… gave it away…)

v Krish – Thirty reviews!!! Aaaaah! I'll be in a good mood again in school! Not even our unannounced unit test could keep me from not smiling! (all right, so it did… you're not allowed to give unannounced major tests!) and about ******, I don't know why I put him in the story. A moment of insanity.


	4. A Flashback

Author's Note: HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! IT IS REVEALED!!! 

Chapter 4: It

"It…" 

***

_Draco's Flashback_

_            "Are you scared?" Draco asked quietly, taking Hermione in his arms._

"More like terrified," Hermione said, smiling weakly. "What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't work? What if-"

_"I've got one," Draco said. Hermione looked at him questioningly, "What if you showed a little confidence in yourself. The Hermione Granger I know and love has never failed," Draco whispered in her ear, "and I don't think you plan on starting any time soon. I think you'd rather be given the dementor's kiss than be wrong at something."_

_"This is no time for jokes, Draco" Hermione said, a little angry._

_Draco smirked, pulling away from Hermione, "I seem to remember you, Ms. Perfect, cracking jokes when we came back from Doon's Hill."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you **enjoy** infuriating me?" _

_Draco smiled, and reached out his hand to lift her face, "No, but it's easier to see you angry then it is to see you worried and sad," Draco paused. "I never want you to be sad, Hermione"_

_Hermione sighed. How could she stay angry at him? Hermione realized that even though this war was hard for her, it was ten times harder on him. He had no family that cared for him, and there was only one thing in the world that he truly loved. Hermione put her arms around Draco. He without question did the same, there they stayed, a picture of hope, a last grasp of light. _

_But there was a shadow approaching, a shadow that would soon destroy both their lives, and break both their hearts._

_End Flashback_

Author's note #1: I can't believe I wrote such a fluffy chapter. I suck at writing fluff! Any way, on to the matter at hand…

Aren't I bad? I didn't reveal It! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL NEVER REVEAL IT! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

            Okay, just kidding, I'll reveal It sooner or later, actually, it will be in the next chapter. (really… or not really).

Author's Note #2: I might not be able to update another chapter until Feb. 24, or later even. But if I get reviews, hint, hint I might motivate myself to write another chapter…

Author's note #3:  Archangela is going to write the next chapter, I wanted a really angsty chapter, so I gave her my ideas and she put all the depressing angst in. (She is a great writer!) If she finishes it this weekend, I can edit it on Monday, then (hopefully), I'll have the chapter posted by then!

Author's Note #4: What I do for this story… I spent one period trying to make Latin spells! I take Latin, but it's hard to make scary chants out of sentences like, Sumus Populus Mundi (We are the people of the world) and nouns like eyes, heart, nose.

Author's Note #5: Do you know my author's notes are more than the chapter itself?

Author's Note #6: Take it to the limit! Take it to the top! We're the Mighty Blue Team and we can't be stopped!

(Actually, this was scrapped from last years cheers.) 

Now on to my thanks:

**FrogHopper:** That's too bad! Anyway put the details for your character when you get to review my story again, don't worry, I'm not even in the middle yet!

**sweetlilgirl: **You know, I didn't think that "It…" was a cliffhanger.

**Angel: **Your character's coming soon! (but I'm going to kill her, Sorry!). I hate the song too, my younger sister and her friend love it. They have a whole dance routine for it.

**Alice: **You did? I'm so flattered! Stay tuned for It!

**Camile:** Tell me how you really feel…

**Icy Stormz: **You know, I usually tell my friends which fanfics are good, like what they should read. Your story "Forced Love" was one of them, I made my three friends lists of the fics that were good a couple months ago. Imagine how shocked I was when one of my favorite authors reviewed me!

**JamieGirl: **Sure! E-mail what you've written to me at rlra@skyinet.net.

**Mionee: **Thanks! I'm glad people are really agonizing over the mysterious It…

**My fellow Charmed One, Krish: **Oh my god!!!! Fifty reviews! Did you see the number krish? Fifty! For _three_ chapters! I am so happy! And congrats on your silver certificate!

**Mimi: **Have you read the sequel Scarlett? Rhett actually married someone else… poor Scarlett, sniffs

**^_^: **Sob Yes! It is! I knew It was getting to obvious, sniff, someone actually figured it out But read the next chapters to find out what It was. (You are one smart reviewer!) (or is this Kate?) 

**Ally-sama: **Thanks!!! 

**Amo il ragazzo: **My 50th reviewer! Actually, 48 because I put a message for my readers in my reviews. Anyway, thanks! 


	5. It is Divulged

Author's Note: IT is here! It really is! I missed cheering practice for this. Be happy.

Thank you so much Patty for writing this!!!!! (I told her what I wanted to happen and she put details and angsty stuff in.)

Chapter Five: It is Divulged

            _"It…" Draco whispered, his fingers straying to the key around his neck. She was always in his thoughts, in his dreams… but he knew she could never really be a part of his life, no matter how badly they wanted that to happen._

            He grasped the slender stem of the crystal wineglass beside him and sank down into the chair in front of the fire. Slowly, ever so slowly, he allowed himself the bittersweet memories of the days past, when they were free to love each other…

Flashback 

            _Everything was in place. Draco watched Hermione as she hugged Leah, their faces masks of determination. From his place, on the other side of the clearing, he could hardly hear what they were whispering to each other… "Take care…" "Yes, you too…" Draco let his eyes wander around the clearing, trying to take his mind off what he was about to do. _

            Ron Weasley was there, very pale, and trying to look brave, but failing miserably. Harry was clutching his head in his hands, his messy black hair hiding his expression. _"He's been having pains again, Mr. Malfoy, and I advise you to try and be affable towards him. His pain is no laughing matter."_

Dumbledore had told Draco… 

Dumbledore…

            He was walking from one end of the clearing to another, giving instructions to the gathering of Aurors. Draco could hear his commanding tone from there. "I want Muld to patrol on the south side. Brackerly, Lot, Maike, and Page, back him up with Shielding Charms. Reinforce these every five minutes…"

            Finally, the multitude of Aurors, each with resolute expressions, took their places around the clearing, among the trees… for they, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, and they were about to perform the riskiest charm in the history of the magic world.

            Dumbledore looked around at them, four children barely into their twenties. Yet they had proved to be some of the strongest wizards and witches in that time, and they were the only ones who volunteered. Taking a deep breath, the old wizard began to speak. 

            "You all know what we are here for. Voldemort has risen again and he is becoming more and more powerful. Even as I speak, He is drawing near, for he has received word of our meeting. We are here to chance our lives, to bring ourselves danger, and to perform the final step in defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore watched them carefully, blue eyes shining gravely. "This is your last chance to walk away. You know we need you, but you know that you will exposed to serious danger as well." 

            Harry's hand shot up to rub his scar, his green eyes sober. "I accept." Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Harry." Ron gulped, now turning purple. "I accept." he whispered weakly. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione patted Ron on the back. "I accept." Dumbeldore nodded again. "Ms. Granger, you're for sure the cleverest witch in our time. You may also be the bravest." 

            Then he turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy… we are asking you to do many things. To put your life into peril, and to risk the danger of losing your loved ones." Hermione shot a quick glance at Draco, who's face was thrown into shadow, giving no clue whatsoever of his expression. "M. Malfoy, we are also asking you to show Voldemort that you have turned against him, and that you do not bear any mark of him anymore, in your body and soul. When this ritual is completed, that-" Dumbledore looked at Draco's left arm. "-shall be eradicated." Draco's hand went to his sleeve and pushed it up, revealing an ugly black brand. Hermione winced at the sight of the Dark Mark marring her love's skin. Draco's fingers ran over the Mark, which stood for everything he hated, everything he turned traitor to. Then he spoke.

"Yes… I accept."

            He threw his head back and stared defiantly up at the bright blue sky. Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Hermione walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "Draco… thank you." Draco said nothing, but he bent down and kissed her as if the world was ending. 

            It probably was.

            Dumbledore raised his wand and sent out a silver sign that went dashing through the tress. Seconds later, several voices cried out the incantations of their shielding charms, echoing around the clearing, sending birds flying away. Dumbledore waved to the four, and he traced a shimmering pentagram on the green grass, the silver and gold lines floating on air. Harry stood up and walked to the right-sided point, face contorted in the pain of his scar. Ron swallowed and stepped onto the lower left point. Hermione gave Leah, her Auror friend, who was standing behind her one last smile and walked onto the upper-left point, facing Harry. Leah murmured a good-bye and walked into the forest.

            Draco took a deep breath and stepped onto the lower-right point, beside Harry, and facing Hermione as well. She smiled at him. He nodded back.

            Silence overtook them as Dumbledore took his place at the head of the star. He cast one last spell around the clearing, and turned to face them.

The Ritual has begun.

            They raised their wands in unison, pointing towards the center of the star. Harry blinked furiously against the waves of discomforting agony, but his wand was steady. Five wands… willow, beech, oak, holly and ebony, united against evil.

And Dumbledore began the first chant. 

_"Noster voluntas, cor, corpus et spiritus."_

            The four began their chant. The Latin words echoed around the clearing, and Draco felt something stirring… something powerful begin brought to life. He could see they felt it too, the twinge of force. Harry's eyes were widening, Hermione's were screwed shut, and Ron was looking into the center of their star. "_Noster voluntas, cor, corpus et spiritus."_

            Their wands were steady, and their words true. Draco suddenly realized… _"This is going to work."_

"_Noster voluntas, cor, corpus et spiritus." _

"_Noster voluntas, cor, corpus et spiritus." _

"_Noster voluntas, cor, corpus et spiritus."_

            And just as quickly as it had begun, the chant changed, smoothly, not a gap in the flow. Dumbledore began the chant. _"Danger, sin, blood and fire." Draco looked around and echoed the words, forcefully. He needed to cleanse himself, to rid himself of the evil threatening tattoo on his arm. As he repeated the words, blending in with the chant, he felt the scar twinge with sudden pain. The fiery heat spread through his body, but he gritted his teeth against the pain. He could see Potter doing the exact same thing. Then Potter opened his eyes and looked straight at Draco. Then three words came into their mind, simultaneously. __He is coming._

            _"Perriculum, peccatum,, sanguis et ignis. " Dark magic stirred in the air, chilling them all. Then… __"Vistoria, pax, veritas et spes." Hermione spoke, her eyes burning with resolve. They echoed her, the words striking sparks. Four more… and the evil will stop._

            _"Aeternus et inimicus." Draco had spoken. He felt everyone's eyes on him, as if they couldn't believe what he was doing. But Hermione's eyes shone, and she nodded, repeating his words. __"Aeternus et inimicus."_

_            "Ignis et lux" Ron's voice resounded above theirs, and they began the fifth chant. __"Fire and light…" "Ignis et lux."_

             And without warning, a sudden scream reverberated out from the east side, chilling their bones. Harry's eyes widened, but they did not break the chant. More screams followed, with the dreadful cracking sound that was the sign of powerful charms being destroyed. Screaming rent the air as the five began the sixth chant, trying vainly to shut out the awful reminders of their friends dying. Hermione's hand trembled as she intoned _"Tempus et spatius," over and over again. Tears began to slide down her cheek as she remembered that Leah was patrolling the east side._

            The noises around them each held significance for Draco, for he felt that something evil was approaching, and that it was headed for him. Then they heard it.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_            The ghastly voice resonated through the forest, implying death for the five who stood against him in the forest. The Avada Kedavra's were coming closer, and the victims of that curse had no time to scream as they were instantly extinguished by it. Rustles of grass and frightened calls were heard behind them, as the terrified Aurors rushed towards the person causing the deaths of their colleagues. Grisly thuds were heard as limp bodies hit the ground, screams of the ones under the Cruciatus Curse, and always the grim voice calling out the deathly words._

            Suddenly a voice spoke out above everything, the clamor and the dying voices around them. _"Finis Belli." Harry spoke firmly, his verdant eyes blazing with a fury unknown. They picked up the final incantation, hoping against hope that the charm would be completed before death reached them all. _

_"Finis Belli." Hermione was crying silently now, shedding useless tears for all who had been killed. _

_"Finis Belli." Ron was shuddering, but he held firm his wand, and his voice was clear._

_"Finis Belli." Draco was expressionless, no sign given of the turmoil and fear he felt inside._

_"Finis Belli." Harry was a disturbing sight to behold, for anger was clearly etched upon every aspect of his once happy and innocent countenance._

_"Finis Belli." And Dumbledore… he stood firm, the smallest of peaceful smiles upon his face._

_"Finis Belli." And with the final words, Voldemort burst into the clearing._

            Everything that happened next took only a few seconds, but it drastically changed the lives of everybody present. 

            Voldemort's eyes fell upon Draco, who was turning pale at the sight of his father's god. Harry raised his wand, expecting Voldemort to try and attack _him. But instead, Voldemort hissed venomously __"Traitor." and shot a stream of light towards the silver-haired boy._

            Hermione let out a horrified scream, as the jet of blue light hit Draco in the chest, right over her heart. Then a forceful, deep voice behind her made her look back. _"FINIS!" Dumbledore boomed, the expression on his face one of intense anger. _

            At that one word, a shining jet of pure, white light connected the four bewildered people in the star, then it shot right at Dumbledore. The Headmaster suddenly smiled at his four greatest students, his benevolent face illuminated with the light. "Goodbye." he said… then the light unfolded into a blinding cloud, enveloping all in the clearing. 

            A high-pitched scream ripped the air, and the light blinded them all, and they knew no more.

A/N: I am going to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter (yes, my paragraph long chapter) in the next one. But thanks to everyone!

A/N2: I'm a cheerdancer for the blue team, thus all the blue team cheers and practices.

A/N3: The It was originally one chapter, but I made it into two.


	6. The End

Chapter six: The End           

Draco woke to face a shining blue sky, and muddled voices all around him. He felt soft grass below him, and he pushed himself up to his knees. He shook his head, the memories flooding back in an overwhelming torrent…

            _The seven chants… Hermione's tears for Leah… the shining pentagram and his promise to Dumbeldore… then, the Dark Lord cursing him… with what? a jet of blue light… Dumbledore's farewell… and Voldemort's last words "Traitor…" the blue light… it hit him, he felt warmth, then… oh no, it bounced off him and hit… Hermione._

            Draco scrambled to his feet, brushing grass off his robes. He stared around the clearing wildly, no sign of Voldemort, or anyone else, for that matter. He yanked his left sleeve up and stared down at his smooth white skin hungrily. _It was gone. He was unmarked! They had defeated the Dark Lord. _

            Ron came into the clearing. "Oh, you're awake. Come over here, there's something wrong with Hermione." Draco started. "Hermione?" 

            He walked into the adjacent clearing, rubbing his eyes. Still no Dumbledore. Harry was bending over an Auror on the other side, whispering something to the pretty girl, whose eyes were full of tears. Ron had walked over to them… and Hermione…

            She was sitting on the grass, pain contorting her lovely face. Draco rushed over to her. "Hermione, is something wrong?" But he was taken aback when she suddenly gave a loud scream and fell onto the grass, drawing away from him. Draco's eyes widened. "Hermione! What happened? What's wrong?" Still, she screamed, tears beginning to run down her face. Draco was bewildered, he felt stirrings of panic beginning in his body, making his heart race painfully at the sight of Hermione in so much pain. 

            She was curled up in the grass, whispering something, screwing her eyes shut. Draco kneeled down beside her, and she whimpered, pulling away. Draco bent closer, and she shrieked. She began to whisper again through her sobs… something… _"Go… away. Please… get away…" _

            Draco panicked, reaching out towards and grasping her wrists, but all she did was cry out even louder. "Hermione! Stop it! What's wrong?! What happened?" he cried, trying to hold her still. But Hermione began to thrash about, trying to escape from Draco's grasp. "Get… away…" was all she could say, repeating it over and over, choking on her tears. "I'm not leaving you like this!" Draco yelled, fear in his silver-grey eyes. She was pale, dried tears staining her cheeks, her eyes shut tight, thrashing in obvious pain. Draco tried to stroke her hair, but she pulled away and collapsed to the ground, still whispering "Get away."

            Someone echoed her. "Get away, Malfoy!" Draco looked up to see Harry standing over Hermione, very pale, and pointing his wand right between Draco's eyes. Draco stood up, fury coursing through his veins. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Harry frowned. "Malfoy! Listen to me, get away now! Run, fly, Disapparate, kill yourself… anything! Just get the hell away from her!" 

"I can't Disapparate on Hogwart's grounds! I can't leave her like this! Can't you see she's in pain?!"

"You're causing it, Malfoy! Stay here for a few more minutes, and _she'll die!" Harry waved his wand furiously at Draco, who was standing there, confused and trying to block out Hermione's cries, which were getting fainter and fainter. "Take my Firebolt… just… __go!" Harry yelled._

            Draco felt Ron's strong hands pulling him away. He felt Ron pushing him towards the edge of the clearing. Stunned, he let himself be dragged away. When he got to the end of the clearing, he turned and looked at Hermione one more time. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot, and met his gaze. Suddenly, she screamed to an extent he hadn't thought possible, and covered her face with her bloodied hands, whimpering loudly. With that one scream, Draco finally shattered.

            He turned and ran straight into the Forest. He ran from the anguished cries of Hermione, from the pain that he felt seeing her in agony, from _her. He stumbled right into the clearing where they had stashed their brooms, since they couldn't Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, they had flown there. He took up his broom, a Firebolt 2000, and mounted it, still choking on the pain. He kicked off, his eyesight blurry. He rose above the Forest, ignoring the fact that in the field right below him, Harry was tending to Hermione's bleeding wrists. Draco flew to the Manor, flying recklessly, swerving and speeding through the clouds, as if their damp, cold touches would heal his pain._

            He whipped out his wand right before he crashed into the large, French windows, shouted _"Alohomora!" and shot straight into his room. He collapsed on his hands and knees on the floor, throwing his broom carelessly to the side. He coughed, sobbing dryly, forbidding tears to fall, no matter how his pain threatened to overcome him. Draco reached up to push his blond hair out of his eyes, and felt his own palm's warmth and stickiness. He stared at it in horror, his dusky eyes widening._

            His slender fingers and his smooth pale palms were covered in blood. _Hermione's blood._

End Flashback

            Draco sighed and stared down at his wine. He swirled it around, seeing things in the depths of the red that no one else could see. "We were so perfect." He whispered to the empty room, to the flickering fire. "She loved me with all her heart. I loved her with all of mine. Potter didn't care, he had his own girlfriend. I heard that he hooked up with that same Auror girl he healed in the Forest. Weasley was too obsessed with whoever even smiled in his direction." He sipped the wine slowly, smiled faintly, and cast a No-Warmth spell on the fire. "I would never have known what really happened to her… if Potter hadn't come back."

Flashback

            Weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, had newspapers happily announcing it with glaring, shining headlines, had owls flying back and forth, had former Death Eaters either committing suicide or coming back into society fully reformed, and had reporters suddenly daring to enter Malfoy Manor to interview Draco. Pictures of Harry and Ron appeared almost daily in the Daily Prophet, and Draco scanned every issue hungrily, hoping for a picture of Hermione's smiling face. But none appeared. He sent letters, one after the other, but no reply ever came.

Then, on a gloomy, morose sort of day, with threatening clouds on the horizon, someone paid Draco a visit.

"Sir Malfoy, a visitor is at the door. He requests your presence." spoke an educated house-elf at Draco's back. 

"If it's another damned reporter…" Draco growled. 

"It's a Mr. Harry Potter, sir. He begs to see you most urgently." replied the house-elf. Draco looked up. "Let him in."

Harry strode into Draco's room, not bothering with simple banter. He walked over to Draco's desk and planted his palms downward onto the sleek mahogany. "We need to talk." 

"Why, Potter?"

"You do know Dumbledore's dead, don't you?"

The cold look on Draco's face flickered, and he turned away. "Yes. I do."

"You do know Voldemort's gone, don't you?"

"I haven't been living under a rock, you know, Potter. And if you didn't know, I've been one of the five who defeated him." Draco spat.

"Good. You do know you've been cursed, don't you?"

When Draco's head jerked up, Harry smiled grimly. "I thought so."

"It's called the Unnamed Curse." Harry sat down opposite Draco. Draco had leaned back in his chair and started tracing the dragon emblem on his desk with a slow, delicate feature. His face was a mask of inscrutable emotion.           

"Go on."

"Voldemort cursed you with it right before Dumbledore finished the Ritual. If I remember correctly, it shot from you, to Hermione. Right?" A murmur of approval. "It seems that this curse… does not hurt the one who's been blasted with it." Harry frowned, dislodging his glasses ever so slightly. 

Draco looked up coolly. "I can see that, Potter. Get on with it. What does this have to do with…" Even speaking her name brought back hurtful memories. "…Hermione?"

            Harry leaned forward. "This curse… gives pain, not to you, _but to the one you love the most. Come within full view of her, if you see her, use any of your senses, touch, hear, or speak to her… she'll be plunged into utter pain and misery…like the Cruciatus Curse, but ten thousand times worse, because it is your loved one inflicting it upon you without even knowing he's bringing you absolute agony." Having finished his earth-shaking announcement, he leaned back and took a sip of the hot chocolate a house-elf had brought him._

            Draco sat there for a while, his face in shadow. Then… "Silly Potter. What made you create this pleasant bedtime story up?" Then he looked up, anger twisting his fair features. "Tell the truth!" He exploded. "You can't just waltz in here and lie to me! Do you want her for yourself? If you do, well, I'm not giving her up without a fight! How did you make her scream like that? A silenced Cruciatus? Potter, you…" 

            Harry grabbed Draco's wrists firmly, glaring at him, emerald piercing silver-grey. Harry spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable. "I would not make such a thing up. What do you think of me? A desperate lover?" He let go of Draco, pushing him back into his velvet green chair. "Sorry to break it to you, Malfoy, But I love Hermione like my dearest sister… nothing more, and nothing less." 

            Harry glanced at Draco, and was taken aback by what he saw. Draco's anger seemed to have melted away, leaving desperation and pain. "Harry…" he whispered, looking up at Harry with sad grey eyes. "What do I do now?"

            "We even had to forcefully ban all photos of her from the press, because if you see one, she'll be racked with pain all over again." Harry explained a while later. 

"So I'll never see her again?" Draco asked, irately scribbling down a letter on parchment with blood-red ink. 

"Maybe… and we stopped all your letters, because if she touches one, or has one read out to her, she'll still get hurt, and the one reading the letter out to her is also affected." 

Draco stopped writing and looked up, anger suddenly blazing in his eyes. "Damn that Voldemort." 

Harry nodded, bleakly. "Yes, damn him."

End Flashback

            And so they had begun their lives apart, with no idea of what was happening to the other… to that person that she/he had loved dearly, and was torn away from. Draco still loved Hermione, to the point of writing her letters that he never sent, and keeping those in a small, black-bound book, like his diary, a pouring out of his heart.

            The only time they received news about each other was when Harry visited Draco, and brought back news. But even then, Hermione got raging headaches, or was sometimes ill for days whenever Harry would tell her stories of how Draco was doing. Draco was besieged by guilt every time that happened, and he found it extremely unpleasant and difficult to tell Harry everything he _really wanted to tell Hermione. And so the relaying of tales ended, with Draco losing no love and longing for Hermione at all. He still loved her as much as he had when he first saw her as herself, not as a Mudblood, or an annoying know-it-all, or as Potter's best friend and a goody-goody, but as __Hermione._


	7. Coming Home

Author's notes: Only nine? For the it chapter? I'm so depressed. Anyway, that last chapter was definitely NOT the end! There is still a LOT more!!!! I'm not even half way through!

Ch. 7 Coming home

"… and so, we never got to see each other again. End of story." Hermione finished.

Angela smiled sadly, "That must have been so hard."

"It still is," Hermione said, meeting Angela's eyes.

"It must have been harder on Draco, he lost the only person he ever loved,"

Before Hermione could reply, Harry came in,

"You girls ready?"

***

Draco took a sip of his wine, the Unnamed curse… called unnamed because no one alive could speak the words, nor the name of the spell. Voldemort for some strange reason, or not that strange reason had been able to say it.

It had been to painful to talk about, they had started calling the events that had happened 'It', putting emphasis on the word. After It happened, they didn't try to break it, both knew that the spell was old magic, as or more powerful and unbreakable as the Fidelius Charm.

Harry and Ron had gotten all Hermione's pictures and things in the house into one room, locking it. He remembered how he had asked for the key, and they had refused. He had looked at them squarely, and said that he had absolutely no intention of bringing pain to Hermione again.

They had agreed, even though he said he wanted it to make sure that no one touched her things, (that was a lame excuse, especially for a Malfoy), but they both knew why he wanted it… it was the closest he could ever come to Hermione.

Draco stood up, and got a piece of parchment and green ink. He started writing, 

__

My dearest Hermione, 

I look around the house, and its empty, its dull and grey, it has no life. I see house-elves running around, the house-elves you always urged me to set free. I never did it. Every time I order a house-elf to do something, I half expect to hear your voice, reprimanding me on how house-elves should have rights, that I should pay them. But I never do. I never hear your voice, I never see you smile, I never feel your touch. I never see your pretty face, your warm brown eyes, your smile. You're not here when I'm sad or happy, and I hate knowing that I wasn't and can never be there for you. 

I can never send you this letter, I can never tell you how I feel. Anyway, Hermione, I miss and love you.

Yours, 

Draco

P.S. I got my house-elves educated, I thought you'd be pleased to hear that. D.M.

Draco folded up the letter, and placed it in his black book. Draco's eyes filled with anger, the wine glass in his hand shattered.

***

"Can't we use a plane?" Hermione asked.

"Do it, Hermione," Harry said impatiently.

"Or floo powder?" 

"Hurry _up_, Hermione," 

"Or-"

"JUST BLOODY APPARATE HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

"But-" at Harry's furious stare she stopped. "Fine," and apparated out. 

A few seconds later, Harry and Angela apparated into their house, to find an ecstatic Hermione sitting on a sofa.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I can still Apparate!"

Angela laughed, "God, you guys are like brother and sister! You sure you're not related?"

"Pretty sure," Harry grinned.

"Oh wait... Harry what about my things? I didn't bring anything!"

Harry studied Hermione for a moment. "Leave that to me,"

***

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter is here to see you," another of his educated house elves reported. 

"Send him in," Draco answered.

Harry entered the room, face serious. Draco raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong with you, Potter?"

"I need the key," Harry said quietly.

Draco's hand immediately went to the key around his neck. "What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to get something... clothes actually," Harry said, with the same calm steady tone.

"Why?" Draco asked, though more like a threat then a request.

Harry sighed, 

"Hermione's here, Draco"

A/N: Ooooohhh. Cliffhanger...

A/N2:

****

Ally-sama: Thanks!

****

Hermione: Of course there's more!

****

Angel: I love you! Thank you so much for reviewing twice, and reviewing all my chapters! I will give you more parts, don't worry! That was _not_ the end by the way.

****

sweetlilgirl: Another faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for saying go blue!!!! And, you also guessed the title... you know the drill, name, looks, good or bad for your... character!

****

Sucker For Romance: There is more! This is just background information! I can't move on with my story without revealing It!

****

Icy Stormz: Thanks! blushes Of course there is more!

****

fuchsia: IT'S NOT DONE YET!!!!

****

reina: Now I have my chapter, like it?

****

porkypop: Thanks! What did you think of this chapter? 

****

Halfling: This is It! Thanks!

****

mimi: Thanks for telling me! I haven't watched Scarlett yet... sniff

****

macabre: Hope you liked the chapters!

****

fly free: Thanks! How did you like the chapter?

A/N3: Camile, alice, FrogHopper, hellfire, JamieGirl... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? Miss reading your reviews!


	8. Not Meant To Be

In honor of Valentines day…

Author's note: I LOVE THIS DAY!!! I get to fix my Charmed slideshow, and the Blue team won the volleyball match, I got candies, and… never mind. Anyway, the point is, I had a GREAT DAY! (not to mention two of my reviwers who stop reviewing reviewed, Yey!)  

This Chapter is dedicated to: all my reviewers, Krizia and Wanda (the charmed ones NOT our whitelighter), Patty (my reference material and source of story ideas), and finally to… THE BLUE TEAM!!  

Chapter Eight: A Love Not Meant to be

            Draco's eyes widened, then he shook his head. He took the key from around his neck and wordlessly handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, accepting the key.

Draco met his gaze, and like only once so many years before, these two men understood each other. They shared each other's sorrow. They both knew the pain of losing the one you loved, the pain of going on living, without them... which was a lot worse. 

"You're welcome," Draco said finally.

***

Harry quickly walked down the hallway to Hermione's room. He opened the door. The scent of lilies, Hermione's favorite flower immediately reached Harry. He smiled. Harry quickly scanned the room for her trunk, and packed her robes. Suddenly a voice reached his ears,

"Harry, I think Hermione needs more then _robes, if you get what I mean," Angela said._

Harry smiled, and faced Angela, "What are you doing here?" he asked gently.

"Looking for someone I love," she smiled back. "Anyway, you'd better let _me pack Hermione's things,"_

"Are you insulting me?" Harry asked playfully.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, now get out!" Angela said teasingly. Harry raised his arms in surrender, and left the room, a huge grin on his face.

A few minutes later, Harry and Angela were back at their house, sitting with Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "Where did you get all my old stuff?"

A noticeable silence filled the air, 

"From Malfoy Manor," Angela said quietly.

Hermione's smile dropped, replaced by a forced, painful smile, "Oh really?" she said in a forced cheerful voice. "I think I'll unpack upstairs,"

Harry was at a loss for words, they both watched as Hermione stood up, and levitated the trunk to the guest room.

Harry turned angrily to Angela, "What the hell did you tell her that for?"

Angela shook her head, "She deserved to know Harry," Harry sighed and looked at the door to the guest room, and walked there.

"She deserved it."

***

"Can I come in?" Harry called.

Hermione looked up, "Sure!"

Harry entered the room, a grave expression on his face.

"He kept my things," Hermione said, more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, he did," 

"But-

"He didn't look at them. He couldn't. He didn't want to cause you pain, and he couldn't deal with the pain of loosing you."

Hermione nodded, "It's been the same for me. I wasn't able to look at his picture, even though I could, until a few days ago." Tears came into her eyes, "I saw a picture we took, a few days before It, (A/N: now you know what It is! J) we were so happy," Hermione whispered. "I know I shouldn't be wishing this, but I wish... I wish the war had never ended, at least then we were together..."

Harry shook his head, "I understand, but it was for the greater good, Hermione" Hermione nodded. "In my mind I know that, but my heart says something else."

Harry leaned forward, and hugged Hermione. "There'll be others. Good night."

"Good Night." Hermione replied. But she knew there would never be anyone else for her. Hermione closed her eyes,

_Flashback_

It was Valentines Day, Hermione had tried to go to bed early, because Harry and Ron had dates, and she couldn't very well be with her boyfriend. She entered her office (She's head girl) and smiled. On the table were two roses, the minute she closed the door, the roses flew to her room. Hermione smiled. She followed the roses to her bedroom, adjoining the office. On her pillow were roses, but not just any type of roses, blue and silver roses. The blue rosebuds had silver edges, and the silver rosebuds were tinted blue. But in the middle standing out was a full-bloomed red rose, she smiled and reached out to touch it, as soon as she touched it, it turned into a card.

To my red rose…

_And suddenly, Hermione felt a jerk, and when she opened her eyes, she was on a mountain, it had a balcony, and overlooked a forest, then beach… what a sunset! A voice interrupted her thoughts,_

_"Happy Valentine," Draco said, coming from behind her. Hermione looked around, and nearly melted at the sight of him. He was dressed in his normal black, but his eyes…_

_"Draco, it so beautiful!"_

_Draco smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, I chose this place for a special reason,"_

_"What reason? Where exactly are we?"_

_"On Corregidor Island. During the muggle World War two, the Americans had control of this island and used it as a military base. When the Japanese came, they took over, and gained control of the island. Americans were forced to retreat. But the Americans came back, defeating the Japanese. Until now, the muggles here don't change it, no one lives here except workers who maintain the island. It's sort of a memorial."_

_Hermione was fascinated, her intellectual mind loved stories like these, "Go on…" she prodded._

_Draco turned her around, away from the view. "Look there," they were on an elevated concrete platform, she gasped as she saw a big cannon in the center of the pit. "This beautiful place was a war zone once, men died here." Draco paused. "No place can be truly beautiful without experiencing some hardship."_

_For a second he was silent, then looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione went into Draco's arms. _

_"I love you," Hermione whispered. He smiled, and kissed her. _

_End Flashback_

Draco remembered the first Valentine they had had together, he had brought her to a beautiful island. The sunset had been breath-taking and they had stayed there, unnoticed because of the safety, and neutrality (is this a word) charms around it. He pictured her the way she had looked when she was first brought there. 

The wind had blown her hair away from her face, she had been wearing school robes, and no make-up. The way she dressed was so simple, and that's what brought out the definitely-not-simple character of Hermione Granger. He saw her face light up at the sight of the sunset. He carried that mental picture of her to the battlefields. He called up the memory whenever he was sad. But now, when he called up that memory, all h felt was more pain, at the thought that he would never see her.

That same Valentine he gave her a gift, a necklace, with a diamond pendant, set in sapphires. Her eyes had sparkled with the same fire as the diamond she held in her hand. She had given him a gift as well, it was a picture, who took it, or how she got it, she wouldn't say.  But the picture was of the both of them, smiling at each other, as if they were the only two people in the world. It was a muggle picture too, so the emotion of the scene was caught. He still had that picture. Locked in Hermione's room of course. 

Like everything else he had of her, his love had to be locked away too. But he could never seem to let go of the key.

A/N1: I cannot believe I wrote such a fluffy chapter, even though it might not seem fluffy to everyone, it was so fluffy to me! I'm a murder-mystery, suspense person!

A/N2: I'll put my thanks section every other chapter because sniff I got only nine! feels sorry for herself _'di man lang nag-eighty! (loosely translated, this means __didn't even reach eighty)_

**FrogHopper: You remembered me! And can you suggest more bits to keep them in character? **

**Alice: You remembered me too! I am remembered! Anyway, can you suggest a song for Draco and Hermione?**

**Mimi: Thanks! Do you write GWTW fanfiction?**

**Angel:  My faithful reviewer! Thank you, thank you, thank you for always reviewing! Anyway, do you think I should end this sad or happy or both?**

**Icy Stormz: You think I would leave my story hanging like that?**

**Elizabeth Malfoy: Thanks! Do you think I should change this fanfic to Ginny/Draco instead?**

**Macabre:  Thank you for reviewing again! I really need a song for Hermione and Draco, can you suggest something?**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: Can you suggest a song for Draco and Hermione? I've thought so far of There You'll Be, by Faith Hill, and Without You, from Rent… but I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!**


	9. Losses and Gains

Note for all chapters except one: Read the disclaimer on the first chapter.

Authors note: 92 reviews! Yey! Happy, happy, joy, joy—(I can't believe I'm singing this). Does the I'm-happy-because-I'm-only-eight-reviews-closer-to-a-hundred dance

This chapter is dedicated to Cha, Trix, Karla, Jam, Nikki, Anna, and to my reviewer Angel/Leah!

Ch. 8

"All right Harry, why did you want me to come back in the first place?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused, "Well, you know that Voldemort was never really alive, he separated his soul from his body. All we were able to do was destroy his body, and destroy his essence. But his soul is still out there somewhere." Harry looked at her. "The other side, old deatheaters are keeping themselves well hidden. But they know about the orb. They're trying to find it." Harry sighed, "and they want us, you, me, Ron and Draco."

"Why?"

"Because we destroyed his essence, we can open the orb. A little of Voldemort's powers transferred to each one of us, didn't you notice?"

Hermione looked away, "I didn't exactly use magic since then,"

Harry suddenly looked ashamed, "I'm sorry, but if you do, especially offensive spells and curses, you find them very effective. We all noticed it."

"So they want us…?"

"They're going to offer Voldemort our powers. They are gong to put us in a pentagram, with a human sacrifice where Dumbledore used to be. They're going to extract all our powers, so that Voldemort will rise again, more powerful then ever before."

"Then they're trying to achieve the impossible! There's no way they can capture us, and secondly, that ritual will only work if we do it willingly!"

"There are ways…" Harry said, "they can hurt, even kill the ones you love… I mean, if Angela was about to be killed, I'd do it. Wouldn't you do it for Draco?"

Hermione bit her lip, "they can't kill him, they need him for the ritual,"

"Then your parents! Your friends! Don't you see, they are capable of anything!"

Hermione stared.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, what about Draco? If they offered to take it off him if he did the ritual, you know he'd probably agree,"

Hermione bent her head down. "I wish there was a way for me to speak to him, but the curse forbids it."

Harry looked thoughtful, "Actually, I think you can… but he can't reply."

"What do you mean?"

"The curse says _he_ can't contact you, but _you_ could write him a letter, you can't speak to him because he would see you and hear you, but dictate to me a letter, and I'll send it to him."

"Why should I still dictate it? Shouldn't I be able to write to him?"

"Play it safe, Hermione"

"I'm willing to risk it, Harry," 

Harry suddenly looked furious, "This is what I was talking about! You can't take risks with Voldemort! You can do the ritual, and say 'I can do it now, I'll defeat him in the end' but you won't! Good doesn't always win Hermione!"

Hermione looked shocked, "Calm down Harry, I understand,"

"No you don't! I lost my parents because the good side underestimated Voldemort! I didn't loose just my parents, I lost my childhood!"

Hermione nodded meekly, "I know, Harry."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just…" Harry sighed, "I lost my family years ago, and you, Sirius, Remus, Angela and Ron are the only family I have left. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys."

Hermione hugged Harry, and smiled, "What about Draco?"

Harry smiled, "Him too…"

"Can you write that letter for me now?"

"Sure,"

***

Draco walked into Diagon Alley, into Gringotts.

"Vault 814," he said to the goblin, Draco had put a quarter of his fortune in here, the other three-fourths he kept in a special vault in the manor. That way, the Malfoy fortune would remain large.

He went into the vault, and took a large pile of Galleons into a bag. He went out without with the air of a very rich and respected man, which he was. Draco walked into the Alley when he heard an irritating voice, one he never thought he'd have to hear again…

"Draco! Oh Draco!" It was Pansy Parkinson.

Draco rolled his eyes, they had never been able to convict her of any dark doings. She became a Slytherin because she would do anything to get the men she wanted. The only one she wanted but hadn't been able to get was Draco. He dated her occasionally when they were younger, but seventh year, they had stopped. Draco had stopped it because of Hermione, and frankly, he wasn't very nice about it. Pansy seemed to have forgotten that, as she ran towards Draco.

"Hello Draco! It's been such a long time!" Pansy squealed.

"Hello Pansy," he said coldly, attempting to brush past.

"You know, you were in _Witch Weekly_ again, you were listed as…" Pansy seemed to drone on and on, Draco gave a nod here, inserted a 'uh-huh' there, and was shocked when she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, "See you at eight, in the Three Broomsticks then!" and walked away. Draco stared, how had he gotten himself into this? 

"Glad to see you've moved on Malfoy," a sarcastic voice called. Draco whirled around… _great, as if my day couldn't get any worse… _and came face to face with Harry Potter. "Hermione arrives in England, and the first thing you do is get yourself a _date_ with Pansy Pug-face of all people!"

"It wasn't-

But Harry interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it, I came here to do two things, to tell you that there was a loophole in the curse, and to give you a letter… from Hermione. I guess you don't want it." Harry said, walking away.

Draco gasped and pulled out his wand, "_Accio Letter!_" Harry whirled around, and the letter flew into Draco's hands. Draco quickly caught the envelope, and walked to Harry angrily, 

__

"NEVER accuse me of not loving Hermione!" Draco said forcefully, but quietly. He walked away, grasping the letter as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Draco quickly apparated to Malfoy Manor, he ran into his room and tore the letter open. 

Dear Draco,

Harry is writing this letter, just to play it safe. Of course, I put spell on him so that he writes, but doesn't know or see what he's writing. So this letter is between us.

Draco, I have a million questions for you that you can't answer, so I won't start by asking 'How are you?'. Instead, I'll say something I've had to say to you since It… Draco, I love you, and there will never be anyone else for me. 

Draco flinched guiltily about how he had been tricked by Pansy.

__

Harry just told me about the Orb of Voldemort, that they want us perform the ritual. Please Draco, don't agree to perform it, no matter what they might do, or offer you… don't do it. I love you.

Hermione Granger 

Draco folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. 

"I love you too, Hermione" he said to the empty room.

A/N: I just reread this, and I discovered that there are H/H symbolisms! People, this will not be an H/H!!!

A/N2: this is to all reviewers: 

Suggest a song for Draco and Hermione, and put the lyrics in your reviews. Give suggestions how to keep them in character Give me feedback on Angela Suggest a name for a new character I will create. A character that you love to hate. 

A/N3: I was really trying to update everyday, but I have so many cheering practices and projects that I barely have time to open my computer! 

A/N4: I was going to end this with a cliffhanger, but couldn't think of a good one.

A/N5: I love long author's notes… 


	10. Hoping

Disclaimer: Somewhere in Between is by Lifehouse. (Thanks to Slytherins R Sexy for suggesting it!) And for Harry Potter, read the disclaimer on chapter one.

Author's Note: _Dum Spiro, Spero_ means, _While I breathe, I hope_ in Latin. Anyway on to the most important issue…. I GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! ALRIGHT! YES! YEY! LET'S CELEBRATE! WOOOH! GO ME! GO REVIEWERS! GO REVIWERS WHO REVIEW A LOT! GO BLUE! Oops, sorry grins

Ch. 11

            Draco thought he would die of boredom when he went on his date with Pansy. 

            He was right.

            Draco listened to talk, mostly gossip about Lavender and Dean, he listened to talk, mostly gossip about what had happened between Lavender and Ron etc. She didn't have a nice thing to say about anyone! When the check came, Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly walked out of the Three Broomsticks. He walked with Pansy along Diagon Alley. Pansy was blabbing on and on about the latest businesses. Normally, Draco would have listened to this, but he was too busy trying to make believe that this was another night, where there was someone else on his arm.

_Flashback (A/N: I think I have to many flashbacks…)_

            Hermione walked along Hogsmeade's main road, with Draco following inconspicuously  a few feet behind. Hermione looked around worriedly, and quickly hurried to the cave. Hermione reached the cave and glanced around,

_            "Draco?" she called. _

No reply came.

_"Draco?" she tried again. Suddenly hands gripped her from behind. Hermione screamed. She spun around to find there was no one. She looked back in front, and stifled a scream._

_"Surprise," Draco said, eyes glittering with surpressed laughter._

_Hermione's fear was quickly replaced with joy, and anger._

_"Don't ever do that again! You scared the heck out of me!"_

_"Doesn't being dangerous add to my alluring personality?"_

_"No it doesn't, you conceited git!"_

_ Draco grabbed Hermione, and kissed her, "True, but you love me for it,"_

_Hermione smiled, "I know,"_

_End Falshback_

            "… so anyway I told them that it was all a rumor, and they shouldn't believe myths like that, don't you think so?" Pansy's shrill voice brought him back to the harsh reality of the present. 

"Of course," Draco agreed, not knowing in the least what Pansy was talking about. Pansy smiled,

"I remember who used to really believe in ridiculous stories, and make them too."

"Who?" Draco asked absently.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, of course! Every year, they had some story of them being brave, and Harry defeating the dark lord, crap if you ask me."

Draco had snapped back to attention once the name Hermione Granger was mentioned. "If you'll excuse me Pansy, I have some urgent business to attend to," and before Pansy could say anything, Draco apparated to the manor. The cold stonewalls brought back the now familiar, but sharp pain of loneliness.

I can't keep losing sleep over this   
No I can't   
And now I cannot stop pacing   
  


He had had times when all he could think of was Hermione somewhere else, away from him, maybe even with someone else. He had to forget about her, about It.

_Give me a few hours   
I'll have this all sorted out   
If my mind would just stop racing   
  
_            But he wasn't Draco Malfoy for nothing. Even though he had fallen apart the first few days, he had gotten himself together, or so the world thought. Or so he told himself.

_Cause I cannot stand still   
I can't be this unsturdy   
This cannot be happening   
  
_            It seemed so unreal, most times, he would see something nice, and tell himself to show it to Hermione. Then he would realize, that Hermione wasn't there for him to show it to her. Sometimes, he would see an interesting book, and go buy it for Hermione. Whenever he reached for the book, he remembered… Hermione wasn't there.

_This is over my head   
But underneath my feet   
Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat   
And everything will be back to the way that it was   
I wish it was just that easy   
  
_            When It had just happened, he was convinced that there was a way to get over It. A few days later, the truth struck him in the face. 

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight   
Then waiting for tomorrow   
I'm somewhere in between   
What is real   
And just a dream   
What is real   
And just a dream   
What is real   
And just a dream   
  
_

He had never stopped hoping, even though he told others and himself he had moved on. No one could let go of the person he truly loved like that._  
  
_

_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in   
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again   
I don't want to run away from this   
I know that I just don't need this   
  
_

Hadn't he been through enough already? He had had parents who didn't care about him, and didn't raise him well, hardly any friends, he had had more problems then a normal man did when he was seventy when he was eighteen. 

  
Cause I cannot stand still   
I can't be this unsturdy   
This cannot be happening   
  
            Draco knew the curse would be taken off him. In some part of his mind, Draco knew that good always won in the end. Draco was one who believed in happy endings.

Cause I'm waiting for tonight   
Then waiting for tomorrow   
I'm somewhere in between   
What is real   
And just a dream   
What is real   
And just a dream   
What is real   
And just a dream   
 

            Of course, he was an exception to every rule. Happy ending didn't apply to guys like him.

What is real and just a dream   
  


            But Draco never lost hope.

***

A/N: I'm sorry, but I can't write individual messages to everyone anymore, it takes too long, but I read every review. First thank you to all my reviewers, especiall those who suggested songs! I liked them so much, it took me a long time to decide. I'm going to use all the songs, whether in this fic, or in a songfic.

A/N2: Wow, didn't know there were other Filipinos on ff.net! It was kinda shocking to see people reviewing in Tagalog, (I mean aside from my friend's reviews). 

A/N3: I'm Philippine-American. I was born in the U.S. and raised in the Philippines, so I'm bilingual, I speak Filipino and English fluently and I speak a _litte_ Spanish and Latin. (I studied it in school.) I was going to make the spells Filipino instead of Latin, but I nearly died laughing when I saw that I typed with Draco crying out, "Hinto!" which means "Stop," It was hilarious.

A/N4: To all my reviewers: Should I make a sequel, a continuation, or a prequel, the story of how they first got together?

A/N5: Thanks to Camile who finally reviewed again, Angel, (hey my name is Katherine! Just kidding, it's not.) my faithful reviewer, macabre, my almost faithful reviewer, and people who reviewed a lot. I think I'll thank everyone in the last chapter of Dum Spiro. 

A/N6: Sorry, I barely have time to write, it might take a while before the next chapter.


	11. A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and the people who published it. The idea of the blue moon came from the movie "The Canterville Ghost" 

Ch. 11

            It was a windy, but clear night. Hermione took a walk. She had left the house because she said she needed some fresh air, but really it was because she couldn't stand the sight of Harry and Angela snogging every room she entered. Every time she entered a room, she had to listen, knock thrice, yell, and listen. She entered the room with her hands in front of her eyes, peeked and… had to run out of the room. They were so in love, Hermione was happy for Harry, very happy. For as the Boy Who Lived, he had spent most of his life fighting evil and saving the world. Hermione was glad he had learned how to spend time, or rather had found someone who devoted her life to make his life happy. You could see the little boy in the strong man that Harry was. The little boy that had never had a chance to show itself. But when Hermione saw them, she couldn't help feeling… envious.

            She shook her head, and looked up at the sky. She could make out Orion's belt, the It was a blue moon. The second full moon of the month, if she remembered her astronomy correctly. The blue moon was supposed to make people fall in love. She and Draco had been under this moon many years ago. Back in their sixth year. Of course… he had been unconscious then. She shook her head. It was best not to think about anything about that night. That night had started everything. Their love, their problems…

A breeze blew some of Hermione's hair into her face, she brushed it aside. Hermione walked into Diagon Alley, not really paying attention to where she was going. She stopped abruptly. _Wait a second, this wasn't Diagon Alley! _she panicked.

She heard one word, _"Stupefy_" before everything went black.

***

            "Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Angela. They had finished eating a few minutes ago, and thinking Hermione was tired, they let her sleep. But when Harry knocked on her door, and then opened it, no one was there. The bed had not been slept in.

            "No, maybe she went out for a walk…" Angela shrugged.

            "Can't be, her bed hasn't been slept in," Harry said worriedly.

            "She's a grown woman Harry," Angela said lightly, still reading the Daily Prophet.

            "One who's been hurt too badly, too many times, and is facing everything she's been running from for the past few years."

            Angela walked over to Harry. "Harry, look at me." She said. Harry looked at her. "Hermione is fine," she said quietly and finally.        

            Harry nodded. "You're right, I guess I just over-reacted,"

But by four o'clock that afternoon, the two were making calls to the ministry and to friends that might have seen Hermione. She was declared missing forty-eight hours after she had left Harry and Angela's house that night. Harry was at his desk, frantic. _They've already started_ he thought. _They're hunting us down one by one. First Hermione, then Ron or --_ _Shit._

_ Draco._  

              A/N: I was going to leave it off here, but the chapter was so short, so I had to continue…

            Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor. He looked around, he was in Malfoy's study. Malfoy was sitting down reading papers. 

            "What do you want Potter?" he said, not looking up from what he was doing.

            "How did you know it was me?" Harry asked confused.

            "There is only one person who can Apparate here. Me. But you've always been able to break through my wards. Now what do you want?" Draco said, finally looking up.

            Harry looked at the ceiling, then at the floor. _A/N: Hey wait, this reminds me of this really corny rhyme my teacher used to tell us at the start of a test. Ahem. "You can look up for inspiration, look down for desperation, but don't look to the sides for information" You know what subject she used to teach? P.E._

            Draco studied him carefully. "It's about Hermione, isn't it."

            Harry looked up, startled. "How did you know?"

            "I don't own the best intelligence operation in the world for nothing Potter, ever since she left the magical world, I made one of my agents follow her, make sure she was safe when I couldn't protect her. Here," Draco said, handing the papers he had been reading to Hermione.

            Harry browsed it. "Oh God no," he  whispered.

            Draco nodded, "Looks like your suspicions were right. They are after us. But it gets worse,"

            Harry raised a questioning eye-brow. 

"Do you want the bad news, or worse news first?"

Harry just shook his head. "Shut up and tell me what the bloody hell is happening,"

Draco sighed. "They've gotten so many followers, and they performed a ritual. Six human sacrifices to be able to free Voldemort from Hades. They succeded, but Voldemort will be vulnerable if he enters the world without his powers. So instead of being tormented in Hades, he's somewhere in between both worlds, like on the threshold. He can communicate with them and give his orders."

"Terrific," Harry muttered.

Draco nodded. "His orders were to capture the people who imprisoned him. Me, Hermione, and you,"

"-And Ron," Harry said automatically. Draco had always provoked Ron by not including him. 

"No," Draco said. "Ron's leading the operation," 

***

Author's note: I apologize for the long wait, and then for the not so good chapter. I've been so busy, then in a really bad mood. Want to know why? WE LOST! I could rant on and on, but, never mind. 

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm not going to put individual messages, but I will give long messages to all my reviewers. I think I'll make a chapter of just a review section. Anyway thanks!

A/N:  If you want a little Draco/Hermione fluff, read my story "Blessed" it's sort of like a continuation that takes four years after Dum Spiro, Spero.


	12. Hope

Chapter 12

"Ron's leading the operation,"

***

"What?!" Harry nearly yelled. "What kind of a sick joke was that? What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not joking," Draco said. "I've suspected it to be him for some time, if he's not leading it, he's a part of it. And he's not under Imperious, that's for sure."

But Harry was still in shock, "He couldn't be…" he whispered, "…not Ron, he wouldn't do that," he sat down in the chair, running his hands through his dark black hair.

Draco merely looked indifferent. "Unfortunately he did," he said harshly. "He sent someone to kidnap Hermione, and now he's after us.

"But why would he do that?"

Draco sighed. "Do you remember the time Lavender broke up with him, and his father died?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, that was his time of vulnerability, or so the Dark Side calls it, it means the time when you are most open to the temptations of the Dark Side."

"Oh…" Harry said sadly. 

"And I think…" Draco started, but seemed to think better of it. "Think about Hermione, Harry"

"Hermione," the name seemed to jolt Harry back into reality. "Right," 

Draco nodded, and turned his back to Harry, to face the Malfoy crest on the wall. He tapped it thrice, muttered something and a secret compartment was revealed. Harry peered inside, but saw only black. Draco took out a normal black muggle portfolio. 

"Here," he said handing it to Harry.

"Those are documents about the dark side. It will tell you where to go, who to talk to, and who's on our side. Good Luck,"

"What do you mean good luck?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you going to go look for Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but you're coming with me," Harry replied.

Draco shook his head. "You know I can't, I'd probably do more harm than good. But tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

"Never mind; you can't. She can't hear any of my words to her."

"But what would you tell her?" 

"That I loved her,"

Harry shook his head, "She knows Malfoy, she knows"

***

            Draco and Harry packed their things, and left for Romania, the last place anyone had seen Ron. They found out along the way that the orb was far more protected than they thought it was.

            "Hurry up Malfoy!"

            "I'm hurrying! Geez, you've got your wand out, why don't you do it yourself?"

            "I can't if I'm holding him, can I?"

            "Fine! _Veritas!_" Light shot from Draco's wand and hit the chest. The man stopped struggling and was silent.

            "What do you know about the Orb of Voldemort?" Draco asked.

            "The Dark Lord entered another world… he entrusted his soul to the Dark Forces there… In return… he gave them powers, he helped them create…" 

            "Create what?"

            The man continued. "He created the…

            But suddenly, the man slumped to the floor, dead.

            "What was that?" Harry asked.

            "He was put under the Faithfulness Curse. The secret was entrusted to him, and if he ever gave it out or before he could give it out, he would die,"

            "That's helpful," Harry said sarcastically, "What are we supposed to do now?"

            "At least we got information, we know that the Orb isn't in this world. It's in a world where Dark Forces have dominated at least once," Draco mused.

            "Which narrows it down to about a billion worlds," 

            "Shut up Potter!"

And so it went… each time they'd uncover more and more information until…

"_Veritas_"

"What do you know about the Dark Side's leader?"

"They are trying to resurrect him… his orb is…"

But before the man could get any further, Draco covered his mouth. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Let's keep him alive," Draco said. "Who is trying to uncover the orb? Is it Ron Weasley?"

"He is merely a servant… but a loyal one…"

"Servant of who? Who is he serving?"

"The Dark Lord and…" and then suddenly, his body started writhing as flames came from under him Think Charmed, and how they vanquish demons and disappeared.

"Stupid faithfulness curse," Draco muttered.

Harry on the other hand was lost in thought. "At least we know that Ron isn't the one heading it… but who is?"

***

            The next day they got an owl from Ginny and Angela. Hermione had been found.

            "Read it," Draco said, extending his shaking hand to Harry..

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_            Good News and bad news. Hermione has been found, she walked into the house, a bit disoriented. Except, she thought that no time had passed. I've come to the conclusion wherever she was she was stunned, and then had her memory modified. Right now, she's in a coma and at St. Mungo's. Come home right away!_

_                                                                                                                        Love,_

_                                                                                                                        Ginny _

Angela's letter was about the same. Harry looked at Draco; his face was hard and set.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco whispered. "Go to her, I know you want to,"

"Come with me…" 

Draco stared at him like he was crazy. "You know I can't!"

Harry shook his head. "She's in a coma, she can't hear, see, or feel you,"

Draco looked uncertainly at Harry. The agony was plain to see on his face. He wanted to see Hermione, but wasn't sure if he _could_ go. 

            "Alright," 

***

 Author's note: Sigh We lost… we lost… we lost… all that practice… all those ideas… okay never mind I'm back. So how did you guys like this chapter? Anyway in the bus, I thought of a great idea of how they first got together, and will write a prequel. As for a sequel, I don't know. I don't think I will because I'm giving this story a sad ending. But, due to demands of a very insistent friend, I'm going to write an alternate chapter, one with a happy ending. Anyway, thanks as usual, and special mention to Angel/Leah, fuschia, macabre, and the person who said that they didn't say 'gotten' in England. Thanks for the help! 


	13. Short-lived

Chapter 13: Short-lived

Author's note: Hey people! Sorry I wasn't able to update that soon. I had writer's block. Actually, I already had an idea, but was searching for a better one.

This chapter is dedicated to: Ate Gianne, who is leaving next year(we'll miss you! Of course, you aren't going to read this anyway) , Patty/Archangela, who is my ready reference material, and the person I annoy in the bus, Willow, my cousin, and to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who created everything. Oh and how could I forget: the BLUE COWBOYS! 

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. It belongs to J.K Rowling, and the many publishers who published it.

Draco and Harry walked down the white halls of St. Mungo's. Harry stared at Draco. His expression was every inch the impassive, nearly cold expression Draco Malfoy was famous for. But Harry new that wasn't what he was feeling. The only person he had ever loved was in a coma, and he would finally see her after being estranged from her for years. 

Harry turned to look straight ahead. Hermione, his last best friend. Ron was gone... at least the Ron he knew. There was only Hermione left. But even she seemed to be slowly disappearing. There was no one left. They turned a corner, and he saw Angela. He wasn't alone... not yet. Angela stood up from beside Ginny and Seamus, and put her arms around Harry. (I hate that song... Natural's 'Put Your Arms Around Me' can't stand it.) Harry gratefully embraced her. 

"How is she?" Harry asked Angela.

"It's terrible," Angela started. Harry looked at Draco intently. "She's been in a coma for two days. Each day, her life and magical level goes lower."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The longer she stays in a coma, the more magic and life is drained out of her. Right now, it's at 70%, and that's only been two days! The doctor's said..." Angela's voice trailed off, as she saw Draco's face go paler then usual. He was so pale, Angela thought he would faint. 

"How much longer does she have?" Draco asked with quiet finality. 

Angela looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded. 

"Five days, maybe less"

Draco closed his eyes. "You can see her now," Ginny said. Harry pushed him to the door. Draco took a step forward to open the door. He touched the cold steel of the doorknob, and gripped it. He turned the knob... and abruptly turned around and quickly walked, almost ran to the exit. _What the hell?_ Harry thought. He turned to run after Draco. 

***

Hermione lay in her room, enveloped in pillows and dreams. She was back in time, in a fantasy. All her dearest friends and loved ones were there. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Seamus, Leah and her husband (A/N: To angel/Leah: Don't be offended! I had to make you married, you'll see why later. P.s. give me a name for the 'husband'), Krizia, Wanda, and Teresa. They were all there, smiling at her, even though she knew that some of them had never met. Hermione spun around, and saw the silver hair she was looking for. Draco stood, a little apart from every one. She called out to him, but we turned away. She called louder and stepped forward, but he shook his head and disappeared. A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek.

***

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled. They were outside St. Mungo's. Draco was calmly seated on the bench outside. 

"Hello Potter, no need to yell," Draco drawled.

"What. The. ****. (I'd like to keep this pg13)Was. That.?" Harry said staring at Draco, bewildered. 

"That was called walking away Potter," Draco replied smoothly.

Harry drew himself up to his full height. "Get your g** d*** arse in that room Malfoy! You were never there when she needed you! You ignored her with your pitiful misconception of chivalry! You thought you were protecting her back then? NO! All you were doing was making her miserable! You owe this to her! She would worry about you, she was the only bloody person who ever cared for you! Now, that she's _dying,_ yes Malfoy I _will_ say it, DYING. All you do is sit on your fat arse outside the bloody hospital!" 

Draco stared at Harry speechless. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry asked softly. 

"First of all, that was one hell of a speech, Potter,"

Harry smiled. "You thought so? I thought it was pretty good myself."

Draco smirked. "Secondly, I am not fat,"

"No comment,"

"And last, no I cannot, and will not go to Hermione,"

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" 

"Because I've only brought her misery. If she had never shown me compassion, she would never have left the magical world, she would never have gone through those sleepless nights, and..."

"And?" 

"... and she wouldn't be in this hospital now,"

Harry shook his head. "You're a prat Malfoy. If she hadn't shown you compassion, Voldemort would be alive and kicking"

At Draco's questioning glance, Harry changed his mind. "Fine, alive and Avada Kedavra-ing,"

Draco smiled. "I guess you're right, but that still doesn't change my stand."

Harry rolled his eyes, thoroughly exasperated. "All right Malfoy... I've asked you politely, but now it's gone too far. GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE IN THAT ROOM! IF YOU WON'T DO IT FOR HERMIONE DO IT FOR YOURSELF, BECAUSE I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU IF SHE DIES BEFORE YOU GET TO SEE HER!!!(an: and so will I!)

Draco stared at Harry... "Fine" then sauntered into the hospital. Harry shook his head. "I will never be able to understand him..."

***

Author's Note: 1. sorry fuchsia! 2. I apologize for the short chapter. You know, originally, I was supposed to make them not meet. You know, Hermione wakes up and Draco has to leave... but i got inspiration in the bus. I like this one better. 

3. I feel obliged to do this. Go read "Something to tell her" under Archangela. (the archangela with less fanfics) it was written by my nine year old sister, who by the way is named Catherine. It's a pretty good songfic, H/H though. 

4. to the person who asked i live in quezon city, and i won't say where i study. It's embarassing. I don't study in Poveda, my cousins do. Not in Miriam, not in St. Paul, not in CSA, not in St. Scho. My mom studied in assumption, but i don't. 


	14. At Last... They Meet

__

Chapter Fourteen: At Last... They Meet

Draco strode through the halls of the hospital, through the visitor's lounges and nurses stations, looking every inch the man in control of he situation. His steps were steady and sure, and on his face was the trademark Malfoy impassivity. What he was feeling on the other hand was a very different matter. When he reached the door in front of Hermione's room, his legs stopped working, and his lungs seemed to forget how to breathe. Despite his sudden lifeless state, he could faintly hear Harry telling him to go in. Draco suddenly felt a sharp shove. He almost crashed into the door.

"What did you do that for?" Draco whirled around to stare at Angela.

"Somebody had to do it," she shrugged.

Draco nodded, sighed, and then opened the door.

*** 

"I wonder what he's doing in there, what he's thinking," Harry said.

"Feeling guilty and miserable, I guess," Seamus answered. "I mean, that was the entire purpose of the curse, wasn't it? To be miserable because you hurt the one you loved the most,"

"I know, but what I don't understand is _why_ he can see her while she's in a coma. He would still see her," Ginny asked.

None of them spoke.

"Well why can he see her?" Ginny asked again.

Harry took a deep breath. "A wizard's life is his magic. Without one, the other cannot exist. Wizards have an equal share of life force and magical force. Voldemort, either destroyed his share of life, or temporarily removed it, to make room for more magical force. This way, he would have a longer life span as well,"

"That still doesn't explain why he can see her," Angela commented.

"Hermione's magical force is being drained out of her. No magical being can survive without it's magic," Harry replied.

"So basically," Seamus interjected quietly, "you're saying Hermione isn't truly alive,"

Harry shook his head, "No… and she probably never will be either," he added quietly and bowed his head. He was the only one left in the famous Hogwarts Triumvirate. Ron had crossed over, and Hermione was dying. He felt arms go around him. But he still had Angela. He was so grateful for her.

***

Draco stared at the floor as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The smell of overly used _Auntie Bertha's Cleaning and Disinfectant Solution_ filled the air. Once he closed the door, he turned around and raised his head. 

And he saw her. He walked forward to sit at the edge of her bed, not wanting to believe the weak-looking woman in front of him was his strong-willed Hermione. But it was. He saw the woman he had dreamed about, the only woman he ever loved. His eyes didn't notice yet the bar on top of her, the bar that measured a person's life force. He didn't notice the fact that the bar that was gradually getting lower. His eyes first noticed her pale, beautiful face. She was so pale, almost translucent, and her breathing was almost unnoticeable. Her beauty was still present, and not to his surprise, he still felt the same love he had for her so many years ago. Absence had sharpened love, but presence had strengthened it. He looked at her again, it seemed as if she was only asleep. 

He saw her hands, hands that always had been so active (to the perverted people out there: NOT IN THAT WAY!!!), trying to help others, brewing healing potions, making observations, writing down notes… but they now lay limp and lifeless at her side.

It was then he saw the bar. The bar that was getting lower every passing second. It was then he realized, with full meaning, exactly what 'Five more days' meant. Draco felt a tidal wave of emotions coming over him, loss, pain, love, regret. The pain of loss… he never knew how much it had hurt until now. When they had first separated, in a corner of his mind, he believed that there was still hope for them, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. But now… there were less chances… a lot less. She was going to be taken from him… she was going to be taken from him again. 

He knew what the pain of loss was… he was all too familiar with it. But it's pain was a thousand times greater when you knew that what you lost was meant for you, that you were meant to be together, as corny as it sounded. But it was 100% true.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, cradling Hermione in his arms like he had a hundred times before. He pressed his face into her hair… it was so familiarly Hermione… someone as important and young as her shouldn't have to die…

"I swear to you Hermione," Draco whispered fiercely, "I will kill… no torture all the people who were responsible for this… I will personally see to it that their lives are made into living hell, just as they've done to my life…" Draco said, but toward the end of his vow, his voice lost all its threat, and all that remained was the pitiable plea of a man about to loose everything.

Draco stared at Hermione's face, waiting for a reaction… but none came. She remained lifeless. Draco shook his head, and pulled her into an embrace, broke down and cried.

"God… Hermione come back…" Draco whispered pleadingly. (a/n: ugh… I can't believe I'm making him cry… it's so out of character, for me and for him). 

***

Madam Pomfrey, now head mediwitch at St. Mungo's, peeked into Hermione Granger's room. There was a man there. She recognized him right away… but it couldn't be… could it?

She saw Draco Malfoy holding her former student Hermione Granger. That couldn't possibly be true. He had always shown nothing but dislike for her at Hogwarts! Even when he had been a spy, she had seen nothing but professional courtesy, and required civility between the two. It was a possibility though. She had been one of the few who were civil to Draco during the war. But was it really Draco Malfoy? There was no mistaking the fine clothes, silver hair and eyes, and the aura he had that was so Draco Malfoy. But there was one thing that she noticed that made her seriously doubt the identity of the grieving man in front of her.

The man had tears streaming down his face. Draco Malfoy did not cry. Not once, not in all her years as the Hogwarts nurse had he seen him cry, even though it had been she who treated him for his wounds. Not ever, had anyone ever seen him cry…she had seen Draco shed a tear, but not like this. Not openly sobbing, the fierce, choking sobs that seemed to come from his very soul. Not Draco Malfoy. Not that proud, cold Slytherin. Never Draco Malfoy.

But it was. 

***

Ginny and Seamus had left, leaving Harry and Angela outside. It had been two hours since Draco entered the room. They had spent those two hours in silence, both thinking of serious matters. Out of the blue, Harry spoke,

"I hope that never happens to us… I've dealt with a lot of loss, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… you're the only one left here for me," 

"Oh Harry," Angela said, leaning on his shoulder, "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, I just wanted to thank you…" Harry replied.

"For what?" 

"For being who you are," and as he kissed Angela, he remembered something, Hermione and Draco had had a similar conversation before they had fell in love. Except Draco had apologized for that very same reason.

(A/N: What do you people think is coming up next? Another flashback? Nope… actually I have the prequel all planned out. And it's believable, not another HB/HG story, or a story when they suddenly realize that they think the other is hot… I'll put it up after I finish Dum Spiro, Spero)

The End of the Chapter

A/N: Okay, sorry again for the short chapter! Also, sorry it took a while to update, the procrastinator in me came out... anyway, for the people that requested longer chapters, I do have a longer and more detailed version of this story that I'm going to post on Schnoogle. But I'll post it there when I finish it here. I need feedback. So... Bye now!


	15. Thirst for Revenge

Author's Note: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for this chapter! It's short, and I made you guys wait long. sigh sorry! 

Chapter Fifteen: Thirst for Revenge

Harry Potter stared in shock as he saw Draco come out of Hermione's room… face completely impassive.

__

How could he not feel anything? How can he be so heartless? Harry wondered. He thought that Draco would be sad, or angry, or _something_ but… this was just plain… well, it was just plain weird.

"Ummm… Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Wow, I think hell just froze over, you called me by my first name. Congratulations Potter," Draco replied smoothly. No change in his expression, and still the same voice, neutral with an undercurrent of snobbishness and arrogance.

Harry looked up at him, "Hermione would have wanted me too," Harry said evenly, putting the slightest bit of emphasis on the name 'Hermione'. 

"Don't think I'm going to do the same, Potter" Draco said arrogantly, almost spitting out the last word, the word 'Potter'.

"Why not? I thought you said you would do anything she wanted," Harry asked, determined to get a reaction out of Draco. 

"I lied," Draco said, gritting his teeth, furiousness radiating off him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought you also said you loved Hermione, but clear- But Harry could get no further, for Draco had punched him squarely on the jaw. 

"I thought I told you never to accuse me of not loving Hermione," Draco said through clenched teeth. "Because I do, I love her so much it scares me. I love her so much, and you have no idea how much it hurt, and still does hurt, to see her there, lying helpless and dying, and knowing it's all my *** **** fault." 

Harry straightened up, "Draco I-

"Does it feel good? To get what you wanted? You got a reaction out of me Potter, I don't want to hear any more, please leave me the bloody hell alone," Draco said quietly, and walking away, as if nothing happened. 

Harry sighed, and went in to see Hermione.

***

Draco paced his study, the desire for revenge burning through him…_he would find them… he would hunt them down. He would take his revenge,_ he vowed. And he knew exactly what to do…

Draco stalked to the fireplace, black robes billowing behind him. He threw a pinch of purple (Happy ann? There's your purple! I'll try to fit in the leather pants later) powder into the fire. 

"Find Ron Weasley," he commanded into the fire. "I want you to find out everything about him, where he's hiding, what his motivation is, his past girlfriends, everything…" 

And once Draco had all that information, he would be able to devise a plan, to defeat and destroy Ronald Arthur Weasley and everything he stood for…

***

Draco's dream

__

The time is right…

"What?" Draco asked looking around. Two girls appeared, one all dressed in light blue, the other all in lilac. Draco took a closer look, they looked like… Hermione's friends who were killed in the war… Leah (in blue) and Willow (in lilac). They approached him silently.

"What are you doing?" they asked, but their lips did not move, nor did their mouths open. Draco tried to reply, but found himself unable to speak…

Their voices echoed but there faces remained unmoving, he took a good look around, and shuddered. It was the clearing where they had performed the ritual. Where they both had died, but in different battles. _Help her_ their voices echoes, _before it's too late_

***

Draco woke up, panting, "How do I help Hermione? There's nothing I can do?" he said to the dungeon wall. But no one was there for him. Only the walls of his Manor. His manor, and his money were all he had. But they, after all, were not alive, and offered him no comfort. 

***

Draco Malfoy, D-espicable, R-otten, A-rrogant, C-onceited O-gre. The figure thought. The one being who could the ruin the carefully woven plan by getting information that was already under his nose. He would not… they would make sure of that. Draco Malfoy no longer be a threat to them… and once he was out of the way, they could carry out their plan. The Dark Lord would arise once again, and they would be honored, honored beyond their most wildest dreams. _Then I will have my revenge. I will destroy Harry Potter_


	16. Waiting for the End

Disclaimer: Don't own anything aside from the new stuff.

Author's Note: Sorry, I got sick of my story, I'm going to end it as quickly as possible.

Chapter Sixteen:

Ron Weasley smiled as he watched his once best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. He wouldn't be in their shadow after this. The world would fear and respect Ron Weasley for his power, not because he was friends with wonder-boy Harry Potter, and genius Hermione Granger. They had thought themselves so much higher, just because they had money and talent. _But not anymore_ Ron vowed. Look at where they were now, one dying and the other with a very bad future coming soon. And where was he? Watching them from his luxurious mansion, without a care in the world… at least, he wouldn't have any more problems after they finished the job.

            Harry stared at Hermione, the pale face, and thin woman… it just wasn't her. Hermione was so vivacious… so full of life. Apart from being his friend and confidante, he also respected Hermione's skill and wisdom immensely. _Evil…_ Harry mused… it had done so much to change their lives. Because of evil, Hermione and Draco were separated, because of evil, Lily and James were dead. But because of evil… there was good. A natural balance.

            They were all being slowly taken from him… his parents, Ron, Hermione… what did the gods or whoever it was who controlled things up there, have against him? All he wanted was to be normal… but he was Harry Potter, and therefore as far from normal as one could possibly be. It was a hard job being Harry Potter…

            If someone had asked Harry years ago what he thought he'd be doing in ten years, he might have said he was dead because of Voldemort, or a Quidditch player, or even a Hogwarts teacher. But he never would have suspected that he would be at his friends deathbed. Even more would he not believe that it was his other best friend that was responsible for the other's death. 

            Draco Malfoy sat at his piano, playing the stormy part of Fur Elise. After several versions of the piece, he removed his hands from the piano. He was centered again, the need for revenge was no longer coursing through his body. But the overwhelming sadness was still there. 

            And so was Hermione… but not for long.         

            Draco came out of the piano room, and went to his study, Sure enough, there was a thick file on his desk. 

Name: Ronald Arthur Weasley 

            _Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Sixth and youngest son. Siblings in order of age: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny._

_Born: November 13, 1992. _

_Current age as of year 2020: Twenty-Eight _

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Blood Type: O_

And so the list went, physical information etc. Draco skipped a few pages to:

Personal background 

_            Born as youngest son, and having respected older brothers, he became jealous of his brothers. His desire when they were younger was to be better than all his brothers. Was best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Was nearly always overshadowed by the two. Thought to be in love with Hermione Granger in the first few years of Hogwarts, where he was a Gryffindor. Here, Draco flinched. __But, afterwards he fell in love with pureblood Lavender Brown. She walked out on him for Ernie Macmillan. Now happily married with two children. _

_            In fifth and sixth year, subject became close to a certain Patricia Fornier, pureblood Ravenclaw and friend of Lavender Brown. In seventh year, he stuck once again to Potter and Granger. _

            Draco continued reading… Patricia Fornier? Hmmm… was she related to Angela? He didn't remember a Patricia Fornier in Ravenclaw. Strange. 

            Draco walked again to the fire, threw in green powder, 

            "Potter?"

            "Yeah? What is it Malfoy?" Harry replied.

            "Do you remember a Patricia Fornier, Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

            "No, but I'll ask Angela if she knows anyone. Hold on a sec."

            After a few minutes, Harry's head came back into the fire. "She said her great-aunt was named Patricia, but her great-aunt was maternal so she had a different last name. Must be a coincidence."

            "Must be… thanks anyway Potter,"

            "Anytime Malfoy,"

_            _

okay, that's it… no cliffhangers. I'm sorry the last chapters have been so bad. I wasn't really in the mood to write, and well, I'm loosing interest in the story. I might even just end it with "They all died fighting Voldemort" but… I won't, I'll try to motivate myself. 

To all Filipinos out there: Dami natin! Galing! Anyway, sorry pero, talagang wala na akong gana para I-continue yung story. Exam week ngayon, at Algebra pa kami bukas! Ayoko na! Anyway, we end din naman on Friday, so hopefully I'll be able to write more.

Oh, I've also been working on a prequel. It's called "To Change a Life" the first chapter should already be out.


	17. Another Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wouldn't be writing a disclaimer if I did.

Author's note: okay… another really bad chapter… I'll rewrite these again sometime.

Dedicated to no one: This chapter is so bad that it would be insulting to dedicate it to anyone. Please review and tell me what you think. If it was passable, or bad, or really bad that I have to rewrite it. Cause I will rewrite it if people really thought it was bad. I want to know if it was _really_ bad, or just me.

Secondly, about the dates… I know, but I changed the year so that Ron would be born on Friday the Thirteenth. My sister Cat was born on that day… I still tease her about it. (",)

Chapter Seventeen: Another Meeting 

Draco sat at his desk, reviewing another report. It had been three days since he last saw Hermione. He never stopped working, everything he did, he did for a reason. He barely ate, barely slept. A knock sounded on his door. 

            "Come in," 

            "Master Draco, Harry Potter is here, and wishes to speak to you," the house-elf said, bowing… a definite improvement from last time. 

            "I will speak to him here,"

            "I will bring him here at once, master" the house-elf said, bowing and exiting the room. True to his word, Harry came in thirty seconds after.

            "Any information?" Draco said, not bothering with greeting.

            Harry shook his head. "No, Malfoy, just wondered if you wanted to go to St. Mungo's with me,"

            "No… can't make it, I'm close to getting the goods on Weasley, I can't stop now," Draco said. "I'll go tomorrow,"

            Harry frowned. "That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that. Draco, you have to be there! Do you know how _low_­ her magical level is?"

            Draco looked down. "I don't _want_ to know,"

            "Why not? Draco, you only have two days, at the _most_, with her, I try to drag you there everyday not only for her sake, but for yours!" Harry said heatedly.

            "I don't need your help Potter," Draco said coldly.

            "You say you don't but I know you do," Harry said, _"I am helping you because I know once she dies, you will never forgive yourself because you never saw her one last time,"_

            "No, Potter. If she dies, I will never forgive myself because I knew there was still something I could do," Draco said, coldly and harshly.

            "You call _this_ 'something you can do'? Draco, all you're trying to do is kill Ron! What good will that do Hermione?!" Harry yelled.

            "Get out of here, Potter,"

            "No, I won't because you need someone to talk some sense into you! After It, you've been nothing but irrational and self-pitying!-

            "I have _not_ been-" Draco interrupted indignantly.

            But Harry ignored him. "I've lost count of how many times I've had to yell at you, just so you wouldn't make mistakes you regret years after! I try to make you see the bright side and help you make the right decisions!"

            "Didn't know you cared," Draco said lazily. "You don't have to Potter, let me make my own mistakes."

            "I can't let you make _those_ kind of mistakes. You are my friend Draco. I would always help a friend," Harry said, calm once again.

            The two men stared at each other. Except this time, they both openly acknowledged the bond that held them together. They accepted they were friends. Draco nodded. "Then thanks… Harry,"

            Harry nodded and smiled. "Now come on, he said, closing the folder that was lying open on the desk. "Let's go," 

            Draco sighed, and with a **pop** the two men apparated out.

***

            "Harry?" a warm voice reached Harry. "Are you alright?"

            Harry looked up to see Angela coming towards him, "Is she worse?"

            Harry shook his head and embraced Angela. "Yes… and there's not a thing I can do about it!"

            Angela took Harry's face in her hands. "You're not Superwizard, Harry. You are _human_," She brushed his hair away from his face. "You are Harry Potter, the man I love. You are not perfect. You are a _man_. Not a god,"

            "Then why do I feel I can, and _should_ do something more?" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

            "Because you have a good heart," she smiled. "You are a Gryffindor. Stubborn, brave. You stick by your friends and are always ready to help,"

            Harry smiled, "Thanks,"

            Angela shrugged and smiled, "It's what I love most about you," and kissed him on the lips.

***

            "Who's inside?" Angela asked, several minutes after. "Ginny?"

            "Draco,"

            Angela smiled happily, "Finally,"

            Harry nodded sadly. "To be honest, I'm sort of disappointed," 

            "Why? He's here!"

            "No… because I thought that Draco being here would somehow bring Hermione back… guess it's just another one of my fantasies that'll never come true,"

            Angela lowered her eyes. "Every one has dreams that will never come true. That's why dreams exist,"

            Harry smiled weakly. "The thoughtful philosopher doesn't suit you, what happened to Angela?"

            "She had to go away, until Harry feels better,"

            Harry laughed. "He feels better now,"

***

            Twenty. That bar on the wall read twenty percent. Roughly two days more if nothing terrible happened. Draco stared at the bar, willing it to go up, as if it would… 

He looked at Hermione, and willed for her to be alive and happy… as if she would…

            So many dreams unfulfilled. Was his entire life doomed to be this way forever? Draco Malfoy. Dragon of Bad Faith. Even his name seemed to say what his life would be like. He could sum up his life in three words. Misery. Bliss. Misery. Easy enough…

            Was his name a curse? Would the name 'Malfoy' bring all of his family into the same despair he himself was in now? No… he figured, they wouldn't be. They were more under the 'Criminally insane' section.

             Draco reached out to touch Hermione's pale face. "Open your eyes, Hermione… tell me you forgive me…" he whispered.

            No response.

            "Please Hermione… I want to see your brown eyes, I want to hear you laugh… do you realize it's been years since I last heard you speak?" he said, trying to laugh, but failing utterly. "There was a time when I thought I would never miss hearing your voice, because you talked on and on about house-elves, back in fourth year… do you remember?" despite all the light talk, if an outsider would watch, they would hear the silent plea in the man's voice. But the man would never show his weakness.

            "_Infelix ego homo!, quis me liberabit de corpore mortis huius?" _ Draco quoted silently. Because yet again… Hermione did not answer.

***

I know that chapter sucked! My chapters have gotten worse and worse… I need inspiration. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is very welcome.

Draco's last statement means "Unhappy man that I am, who will deliver me from this body of death?" St. Paul said that. 

To all the people who read, but don't review…. Please, _Please_, **_Please, PLEASE! _Review** and tell me what you think.

To all people who read: Give me ideas for the next chapters! And hurry, because I leave for the U.S. on the March 23, and I'm not sure if I'll have a computer there. So, if I don't find a computer or if my parents don't let me use their laptops, there will be a one month delay. 


	18. The Bond of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Isn't it obvious? You people should know what I own, and don't own. 

Seasons of Love is from the musical Rent, composed and written by Jonathan Larson.

This is dedicated to Archangela a.k.a. Patty, idea person, beta, blue cowboy, person-I-traumatized-when-I-told-her-Orlando-Bloom-was-gay, (I LIED! So you _did_ do everything you did for no reason. Evil grin MWAHAHAHAHAHA!), and good friend.  Also dedicated to Teresa, Jam and Anna, who are transferring next year. Miss you guys! Almost forgot: To andrea, my cousin and good friend. Happy Birthday! (purple candles, purple fireworks, purple cake, and a picture of Draco in leather pants to you. ^_^!!!! Finally, dedicated to very faithful reviewer Angel/Leah, no chapter/story is complete without your review! 

Let's celebrate! I have inspiration! I finally worked out the motive of the bad person in the story. I had a bad guy worked out before, but no motivation. Now I do! Yey! You know, I have three endings planned. I don't know what to use!

Anyway, before this chapter, I was watching the Mummy Returns, and when Evie was stabbed, I got inspiration, and went straight to my computer. Then, I started listening to "Without You" from Rent. Really nice song. Too bad Archangela already used it. (a/n: Expect to see a songfic of Seasons of Love, where Harry is thinking about Draco and Hermione, and their lives. Read the lyrics, it's so _bagay_ (fitting) for the story!) Anyway, so the day was spent, trying to get myself sad. Didn't work. So… on with the story, and forgive me if you think it was bad. 

Chapter Eighteen: The Bond of Friends 

_525,600 minutes  
525,000 moments so dear  
525,600 minutes   
How do you measure _

_Measure a year? _

_In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles  
In laughter and in strife _

_In, 525,600 minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life _

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love _

_Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love _

_525,600 minutes  
525,000 journeys to plan _

_525,600 minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man? _

_In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died _

_It's time now, to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate remember a year in_

_In the life of friends _

_Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love _

_Measure, measure your life in love _

_Seasons Of Love...  
Seasons Of Love_

_                        -Rent, Jonathan Larson_

***

Draco Malfoy could do nothing but sit and watch, helpless as Hermione, the woman he loved, continued to slip away, hanging on by thin threads to life. He was on the chair beside her bed, sitting still, not moving. The room was silent, except for Hermione's faint breathing. The walls were painfully white, the smell of anti-bacterial charms so strong. There was hardly any movement in the room. The only things that were moving were Draco's eyes. His gaze was transfixed on Hermione. 

She looked as if she were only asleep though… her lips, face, eyes… all so relaxed. Draco leaned forward, and gave a small smile as he tenderly brushed a stray lock of brown hair away from Hermione's face, his hand moving to caress her cheek. _My beautiful Hermione,_ he thought with a bittersweet smile on his face as his hand trailed down her face, _I long to see you for years, and when I finally do, you're dying_.

            He withdrew his hand, and stood up. He moved to the other side, to be able to sit beside Hermione on the bed. He slowly lifted her up, so that she was on his lap. He buried his face in her hair, and tears that could not be shed remained in his glistening silver-grey eyes. But no tears fell on the stern face of Draco Malfoy. 

***

            How long he stayed there, watching Hermione he didn't know. The sound of a door opening, and someone walking came behind him.

            "Hello Harry," he knew who it was, although he didn't turn around. He heard Harry go sit on the chair beside the bed. Draco had put Hermione down, and was sitting on the edge of her bed. Harry sat there for a while without speaking. 

            "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Draco said, out of the blue.

            Harry nodded, "Very beautiful,"

            "Why did I do it? Why did _she_?" he asked Harry, but still looking at the pale face of his beloved.

            "Do what?" Harry asked, confused.

            "Fall in love,"

            Harry gave a small smile, "There are things no one can understand, nor explain," he stared at Draco, "Maybe it was because it was just meant to be,"

            Draco shook his head, and looked at Harry, for the first time, taking his eyes off Hermione, but still keeping his hand on hers, "But why? It shouldn't have been. I mean, look at us Harry, we were so different. I was a Slytherin who thought all muggle-borns were worthless and thought that Voldemort was god, for crying out loud. And she," Draco paused to look at Hermione, "was a Gryffindor, smart, beautiful, kind… she was perfect. She was everything I wasn't,"

            Harry could only sit in compassionate silence. He didn't want to interrupt Draco. It was probably the first, and last, time he ever opened up to anyone. Besides Hermione, of course. 

            "In our seventh year, we became friends. I don't know why,"

            "How did you anyway? When did it all start?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Draco and Hermione's relationship seventh year onwards had been kept so secret, until now, few people knew about it. Harry himself never even suspected it.

            "I think it was because she stood up to me. Everyone was so afraid of Draco Malfoy the arrogant scary deatheater. I acted horribly, and I knew it. In fact I thought that I was _right_, that I couldn't help but act like that, because that's how I was raised," Draco reached out a loving hand to touch Hermione's face. "But she gave me a whole new perspective. She told me to stop pitying myself and do something. After that day, when she yelled at me and knocked some sense into my head, … I stopped hating her. Well, I'm not sure I really hated her in the first place. More of envied."

            Harry opened his mouth, than closed it, and looked away. But then changed his mind again. "Did you envy me?" he asked hesitantly.

            Draco smirked, "Yes, but for not the reasons you're thinking. I envied you because you had parents who had loved you. But mostly, I envied you because you had _friends_, good friends who were willing to die for you," Draco gave a small, bittersweet smile, "I envied you even more seventh year, because there were times that Hermione had to be with you guys. I resented that, sometimes, I even thought that she was seeing you, behind my back. You guys had such a strong bond… you can imagine why I thought so. I can't even imagine why Weasley turned out like that,"

            Harry sighed, but then brought back the topic. "Do you still resent our friendship?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not anymore," he said slowly.

Harry smiled, "I glad. But why are you sorry you fell in love with her?" 

Draco stared at Harry. "Are you blind? I _destroyed_ her, Harry,"

Harry was taken aback, "Now I'm confused… How?"

Draco sighed, "She was perfect. She tried to save me, but-"

"Don't you consider yourself 'saved'?"

"At the cost of her life and happiness? If she hadn't tried to 'save' me, she would be alive and happy, probably dating Weasley."

"I can't imagine Hermione happy with anyone but you, Draco. Have you ever watched 'Rent'?"

"What? Where did that question come from? Are you trying to make small talk?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No! Just answer the question,"

"Isn't that a muggle musical? No, I don't think so,"

"Ever play any of the pieces from there?"

"No,"

"Well, there's this song there, it's called 'Seasons of Love.' It asks the question 'How do you measure the life of a woman or a man'"

"What's the answer?"

"Measure in Love. So you see Draco, Hermione's life has not been worthless, and definitely not miserable. She was able to have a love that others only dream about,"

"But I gave up so little, compared to her," 

Harry shook his head. "Look Draco. Would you have done everything Hermione did to save you, to save _her_, if your situations were reversed?"

"Of course,"

"Then enough with the misguided chivalry and false self-pity,"

Draco smirked. "Thanks Potter, I can always count on you to be cynical when you're getting too sappy,"

"Anytime Malfoy,"


	19. WHAT??!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!

(A/N: To all Filipinos out there, have you read Lord of Charing? It's hilarious! Frogita Bagita as Frodo, Legolastica as Legolas, Sauron as Tita Sauron Cuneta, and Aragorn as Araminagorn.)

Author's Note: Wow. I didn't expect to finish this in time… I'm going to leave in a few hours, though. But when I come back, I want REVIEWS!!! Okay… survey question at the end! Be sure to answer and put it in your review!

_Chapter Nineteen: WHAT??!!_

            Neither of the two spoke after that. Draco put a hand to his forehead. "Who could have done this to her?"

            Harry sighed. "That's one question we both have to find out. We also have to get the orb. _Soon._"

            "Why soon? All we need to do is get it before they do,"

            "Well- I- uh-"

            "What is it?" Draco said exasperated.

            "Well, I sort of looked through your files to compare them with mine," Harry said sheepishly.

            "And?"

            "I discovered where Voldemort hid his orb,"

            Draco jerked up. "What? So what are we doing talking here for? Let's go get it!" Draco said in disbelief. Potter knew all along where it was and didn't do anything?

            "That's just it- we _can't_ get it," Harry said.

            Draco still had the expression of sheer disbelief on his face. "Wait a minute- Where exactly _is_ the orb?"

            "It's not real,"

            "WHAT???!!!" Draco yelled, practically hyperventilating. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT _REAL_??!!"

            "Uh… wrong approach. Let's put it this way, _technically_, it's not real, as in our sense of real,"

            Draco sat down. "Start from the start, Potter,"

            "All right," Harry said, unsure of where to begin. "There are such things as alternate universes, and astral planes,"

            "Okay…"

            "Voldemort inserted himself into a fictional, but existent, universe," Harry stated.

            "Okay I'm lost, say that in English,"

            "Okay, let's put it this way, Malfoy. There is a world called middle earth, where hobbits, elves, and dwarves live,"

            "Got that,"

            "There's also this Dark Lord named Sauron,"

            "Ah. The big scary bad guy,"

            "Yeah. He created this place called 'Mordor.' It's supposed to be a place of danger,"

            "Torment, misery, your regular bad scary place, go on Potter,"

            "The Orb is hidden in that bad, scary place. Voldemort made a deal with Sauron. They combined their powers, and magnified them. In that world, their powers were so magnified, but in the human world, Voldemort would have the power of a mere wizard. To keep such power, Sauron made rings with his, nineteen rings, but with one ring to rule them all. Voldemort kept his share, and made it into an orb. As long as the orb existed, he would exist,"

            "Oh,"

            "And the downside, is that world is caught in a state of suspended animation. They exist like forever, not moving, nothing,"

            "Why?"

            "I don't know, there's some technical thing to that,"

            "So, wouldn't that be easier? We could go to that alternate universe, and we wouldn't have any obstacles,"

            "But we wouldn't be able to _get_ in the world in the first place,"

            "If we can't, how will they be able to?"

            "Voldemort has a link to get into that world. They activated it," 

            "Can we use the link?"

            "No, our only chance is to get it just as they bring it out,"

            "So why do we need to find the orb soon?"

            "Because they're bringing it out now, they'll probably be out in," Harry checked his watch, "Thirty minutes,"

            "THIRTY MINUTES? SHOULDN'T WE BE, I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHOULDN'T WE BE _DOING_ SOMETHING?" Draco yelled.

            "You don't need to do anything, they're going to come here,"

            "So explain to me again why we're waiting patiently?"

            "Because it's going to be Ron that will come here. I know what Ron is going to do. I'll try to get through to him, if not… well we did something long ago, I'll use that in case all else fails,"

            "What did you do?"

            "We performed the Blood Brothers spell," 

            Realization dawned on Draco's face "So you're planning to kill yourself?"

            "Yup, that's why I'm talking to you now. Once the orb is destroyed, all spells will be lifted," Harry said. "The Unnamed Curse will be lifted. You guys'll be together again," 

            Draco's face contorted in pain. "No, we won't be together again,"

            Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why so pessimistic?"

            "Look at her, Harry. She's dying. Magical power can't be transferred or replaced. Once you loose it, it's gone, unless you contain it. Twenty-" Draco stopped and glanced at the bar, and sighed "Fourteen percent isn't enough to live on,"

            Harry looked at him, apologetic, "I'm sorry-"

            But Draco went on, "Say she does get out of the coma, how long will she have? Seven minutes?"  

            "I'm sor-"

            "I won't be able to stand it. To have her one moment, only to loose her again, for good, in the next. I'm not unbreakable Harry, I've gone through too much," Draco said, and for a fleeting instant, Harry saw the real Draco, not the façade he let others see, not the strong personality he showed everyone, but  the real wizard behind the guise.

            "I'm sorry, Draco," Harry finally said.

            But Draco apparently didn't hear him… he had turned his attention to Hermione… 

***

            Sure enough… just as Harry had predicted, a vortex suddenly appeared in front of them. Ron came out, smirking. He looked down at them. Harry had stood up, Draco had moved to shield Hermione. 

            "What a reunion," Ron said softly, smiling wickedly. 

            But out of the vortex came another figure… Harry stared in shock…

            "Hello, darling," a green-eyed woman smiled viciously.

"Angela?" Harry choked.

***

a/n: Hehehe… you can guess how disappointed I was to find out that people suspected her. What did I make her do that was so suspicious? 

Anyway, SURVEY!!!

How would you like Dum Spiro, Spero to end? Only choose ONE,  you can give suggestions, but include what you would best prefer in my choices! This thing is under angst for a reason

(a) They fight, find out Angela's motive. Harry reluctantly has to kill them as they are not the same people they were. They destroy the orb, Angela and Ron are not killed, but they lie grievously injured. They are taken care of by mediwitches. (Harry and Draco were fighting outside the hospital. They went out during the battle). Harry and Draco rush to Hermione's room. Harry sees Hermione awake. She smiles at him, and asks for Draco. Harry realized that Draco did not follow him into the room. Harry quickly runs outside to find Draco just outside the door. He tells Draco to go in, but Draco doesn't and tells Harry to watch Hermione. Harry takes one incredulous look at Draco, then realizes that Hermione has so little time, he rushes back in. Hermione dies, a few minutes later, while asking for Draco, then just leaving a message. Draco hears the whole thing, but does not go in. He knows Hermione has died when he hears Harry cry. Harry comes out a few minutes later, and punches Draco, yelling at him for not going in. Draco explains why, but Harry refuses to listen. Next chapter: Hermione's funeral. Draco is there, but he doesn't look at the coffin. He does at the end, and this time really breaks down. When her coffin is lowered, Draco looses it and tries to throw himself in. Harry restrains him. The epilogue is Draco is moving on with his life, he is happy, but has no intention of marrying. He is a very lucky man. When people ask him why he's so lucky, he's reply "I have an angel watching over me," looking fondly at the picture of Hermione/the sky. 

(b) Starts out the same as the first, but this time Draco goes in. They say their last good-byes, and Hermione dies peacefully in Draco's arms. Draco promises to move on, but never forget her. The epilogue is the same.

(c) They fight etc. while fighting Draco is greviously injured. Magic is just flowing out of him. He asks them to contain his magical force and give it to Hermione. They do it. They defeat Angela and Ron, and destroy the orb, therefore lifting all their curses. Hermione wakes up, and is given Draco's magical force. She lives, though Draco dies. He is alive to her, because a part of him lives on in her.

(d) I'm guessing this will be the most liked ending. Anyway, starts out as usual, they defeat her, curse is taken off, the magical force in the orb is given to Hermione and… Draco and Hermione get married, and live happily ever after.

Okay choose, one or two that you liked best! I'll probably do choice a and d. Don't forget to chose an option and put it in your review! 


	20. A Tragic Confrontation

Author's Note: Found a computer! But didn't find time to write. So I apologize if this chapter is bad. By the way… those endings I gave were alternate endings. The real ending is well… I won't tell you guys what it is. Anyway… survey results…

First Runner up…. A with ten votes

Winner………….. (don't you guys know?) D with twenty five votes!

 Anyway… on with the story.

Chapter Twenty: A Tragic Confrontation

"Angela?" Harry said.

Angela gave a vicious laugh, so different from the sweet giggle they were all accustomed to.

"The one and the same darling…" and before either Draco or Harry could relax, Ron and Angela had cast the Morbilicorpus on them. They were both tied up so tightly, they couldn't reach their wands. Only their heads remained unbound. If only wandless magic was possible! Ron went around to secure the ropes.

"Dammit Ron, WHY?" Harry yelled, face stricken… betrayed. "Angela, How can you do this to me? I love you!"

Angela laughed… the same cruel, bitter laugh. "Why am I doing this? Because you two have done too many things to ruin my life,"

"What have I or Hermione done to you?" Draco asked.

Angela smirked, and turned her attention to Draco. "What did Harry Potter have that was the most value to him? That caused even _you to envy him?"_

Draco was silent… he already knew the answer.

Angela smiled, "His _friends, more specifically, his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Angela then continued in a conversational tone, as if she was explaining how to get to the nearest grocery. "But killing them would be just so __easy. I needed a challenge,"_

Harry was looking at her with an expression of horror, how could one be so cruel?

"You decided to make them evil," Draco spat at Angela.

"Not evil," Ron corrected, "See the truth,"

Harry just stared in shock. "Why Ron?" he whispered.

Ron looked cruelly at him, "Because I'm tired of being in your shadow. Of having the image of Harry Potter's sidekick. Besides, what good would that do me? I would never have been famous or rich, but now I can be," Ron grinned. "As the one who killed Harry Potter,"

"You're killing me by my seeing you evil," Harry replied softly.

"Oh, the drama!" Angela sighed theatrically. She then snickered. "How old-fashioned can you get?"

"Well, why me? What did I ever do to you?"

Ron shrugged. "I always hated you ferret-boy. You were rich, spoiled… and well, just a regular pain in the arse,"

"Then Hermione? What did she do to you?"

Ron grinned. "She sided with Harry, and fell in love with you. That's reason enough,"

"You bastard," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I never wanted it," Harry said suddenly. Ron spun around.

"What?"

"I mean, I never wanted my fame, my riches. I didn't ask for my quidditch skills,"

Ron laughed bitterly, "But you have them,"

"I never wanted my parents dead, those agonizing dreams, the ability to speak parselmouth,"

Ron now became strangely subdued. "Those things… fame, riches… they never mattered to me… you and Hermione are the closest thing to a family I have. Those things don't even out with the terrible things that I encounter year after year. But I never complained," 

"Because I had friends like you, always willing to do those things… so that you and Hermione could have a better life, not one where evil rules,"

Ron paled, but said. "Don't think you're going to convince me to let you go,"

"I'm not, I just wanted you to know this, do you know how many times I thought that I would kill myself? That Voldemort was just too much for me? That everyone relied on Harry Potter?"

Ron said nothing. 

"But I didn't. I stayed alive and fought… every minute of every day. I did it because I wanted to avenge my parents, but mostly because of you guys,"

Ron seemed to soften, but before he could do anything, Angela stepped forward. "This is ridiculous," she announced. A silver sword appeared in her hands. "Good-bye darling," and thrust the sword forward.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting to feel the sharp jab of the sword… but nothing came. He opened his eyes. Ron was lying down under him, sword through his heart.

"Ron," Harry breathed.

"I'm sorry Harry… tell Hermione, I'm sorry," he whispered… then finally closing his eyes. Harry stared… as he watched his best friend die… loyal till the end. (a/n: hmm…. I'm not sure if I can say that… but never mind.) 

"Ugh… It is so hard to find good help these days…" and Harry fixed his gaze on the beautiful, but evil woman in front of him. 

"Angela,"

But Angela appeared not to have heard him. "I mean, I try to kill a guy, but he just gets in the way… how pathetic is that?"

"Angela, what the hell is this all about?" Harry yelled.

Angela turned her captivating eyes on Harry. "You don't know, do you?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"You don't know me,"

"Yes I do! Or… I thought I did,"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Patricia Fornier… Ravenclaw. You don't remember me do you?"

Harry strained his memory. "No…"

Angela gave a wry grin. "I expected that. I kept my last name when I introduced myself again, and *still* you didn't recognize me! Was I that insignificant to you?"

Harry stared… what was she talking about.

"I'm not going to explain something *you* should know. Good-bye, Potter,"

But when the sword was inches away from his heart, she stopped. "I'm doing this all wrong,"

Angela marched to Harry. "Watch me…" and made her way to Hermione…

Draco paled… 

"Oh… wrong one…" Angela said. "I am *so* disorganized," Angela walked to Draco.

"Don't kill her," he whispered.

Angela laughed. "You I hate even more then I hate Potter. Why should I follow anything you say?"

Draco just looked at her… Malfoy pride still in tact. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Angela levelly met his gaze. "_Finite Incantantem," she whispered, pointing her wand at herself. The two men watched as her hair lengthened and whitened… her eyes grew silver-grey._

They gasped. The woman in front of them was a Malfoy. The platinum-blond hair and grey cold eyes were unmistakeable.

"Ask your god damn father," Angela hissed.


	21. Murder

Author's Note: I had nice motivation for this chapter! Do you want to know what it was? You probably don't care, so this is just to Krizia and Wanda. Did you guys see this months meg? The one with m2m on the cover? I was there! After the section of nikki's mom. La lang. I had the magazine all this time in the u.s., and I only saw my picture when Catherine pointed it out. Anyway, krish, can you ask wanda what she wants? Put it in your review, as that's the only way to contact me.

Okay, now to my readers: The choices I gave you will not, I repeat will NOT be used. They might be, if you guys request for an alternate ending. It was just to see how you want me to end my story. Angsty, happy, bittersweet. That type of stuff. The overwhelming decision was happy, and you guys should know m by now. I do the unexpected, unusual, and unique. Sooo, this will have a SAD ending. That is why I put it under ANGST. But, since I love you guys, I _might be persuaded to write a happy alternate ending, if enough people review and tell me they want a happy ending. _

On another note, I have a songfic I posted a few months ago. It's an alternate, _happy, future for Draco and Hermione after Dum Spiro, Spero. So if you guys want to see Draco and Hermione happy after It and all the stuff in my story, you're not going to see it in DSS. You'll have to see it in Blessed. (which is the name of the songfic)_

_Chapter Twenty-One: Murder_

Harry and Draco stared (a/n: they sure do a lot of staring don't they?), dumbstruck at the woman in front of them. She had the Malfoy eyes and hair… and the very pale complexion. But Draco never remembered having a sister…

Angela looked spitefully at Draco. "Your father tricked my mother, and when she had me, he wouldn't acknowledge me. Because _you were born. A son… the legitimate Malfoy heir. My mother was furious. We were helpless… poor. Until Thomas Fornier came along. He married my mother, but made me change how I looked. He was a bastard too. He only married my mother so he could use me to take out Lucius Malfoy, and become Voldemort's Little Provider,"_

Draco and Harry knew what she was talking about. Lucius Malfoy spent for all the Dark Lord's doings. His mansion was one of the most secure structures second only to Hogwarts and Gringotts. If Draco and Lucius died, wizarding law immediately transferred all property and assets to the next of kin, legitimate or not. As Angela was too young, property would go to Thomas… as her guardian.

"However they both ended up in St. Mungo's Section for Dementor Victims before he could carry out his plan," she laughed bitterly.

Draco hadn't known that his father had had another child. But it was possible. Draco knew that his father and mother's relationship was for show. He hadn't been faithful, and neither had she. It was _very possible. _

"On a lighter note… let's get away from talking about my life story," Angela continued with a sadistic grin on her face. "I don't want to just kill you, you know," Harry and Draco glanced at each other. "I want to see you suffer… actually I don't want to kill you… I-" Angela suddenly stopped realization dawning on her face. "I know," she said, like a young seven year-old who just figured out how to get a toy to work. 

Angela took out the sword in Ron's body. She smiled gleefully as she turned to Harry and Draco. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry and Draco remained silent. "It's a sword with Ron's blood," Angela said. "How about this?" as she plunged the sword into Hermione's limp body.

Draco stared in shock, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he could register was the bar getting lower and lower… fast.

"You _bitch," somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he could hear Harry… Harry was fighting against the ropes, unable to get to his wand. 10.3 % left._

Draco didn't struggle, didn't watch Harry out of sheer force of will, untie his ropes and summon his wand to him with wandless magic. All Draco could do was watch… 9.5%

He should have seen that there was an orb… he should have realized Angela only needed their blood on the sword to open the orb. She already had Ron's, and Hermione's… he should have seen that she had just gotten some of Harry's blood on the sword too.

Suddenly Draco felt searing pain in his stomach. Draco took his mind of the bar which now read 9.1%. Harry was stunned lying against the wall, bloody, but breathing. Angela smiled in gleeful triumph as she moved to open the orb. 

But before she could, a bright white light shot out of Harry's hand. A million things happened at once. Harry lunged toward Angela, knocking her down… causing the sword to go flying… Harry used his hand to direct the sword to untie Draco, while pinning Angela down. Draco rushed to Hermione, doing all he could to stop the blood flowing freely from Hermione's chest. He worriedly looked at the bar; it was at 7.9%... the critical zone. 

Harry on the other hand, was winning his battle. He stunned Angela, and quickly destroyed the orb, using the same white light from his hands. 

The orb was destroyed, and all curses ever casted by Voldemort that still existed, were removed.

Hermione opened her eyes, and looked into Draco's.  

***

The moment you've all been waiting for! How's that for a cliffhanger? Good? Terrible? Annoying because I'm going to L.A. and won't be able to post for a week? HAH! 

Okay, I'm sane now. So, seriously… how was this chapter? I thought it was pretty good, but could have been written better. Anyway… Happy Easter you guys! 


	22. To Lose a Love...

Author's note: Consider yourselves lucky! I found the time to write this! It would have been posted sooner, but we had a party at the house, and I got roped into setting the table. Sounds easy? NO! Napkin this way, fork here, white wine glass there… sigh utterly boring. And then I had to go pick up something, then when I came back… the guests arrived about ten minutes after. Anyway…. On with the Show! Er… Story!

Dedicated to Archangela/Patty, thanks for everything. Advanced Happy Birthday! (I'll be in L.A. and computer-less on your b-day) 

Side note: Draco was only grazed by the sword, not stabbed. Hermione was stabbed.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

            "Draco," Hermione breathed. 

            And suddenly, time ceased to exist. They were in each other's arms, even though Hermione was critical condition. Blood was mixing from their wounds. Draco pulled Hermione tightly to him, murmuring low words… "You're alive… you're all right…"

            "Dammit Draco, HELP ME!" Harry cried. The portal was slowly opening, and a hooded figure started coming through. Draco was about to speak, when he turned, and saw Harry loosing, and trying to ward of Voldemort, who was trying to gain the powers escaped in the room.

            "Go," Hermione whispered. "I love you," Draco nodded, and kissed her, quickly.

            Harry and Draco quickly recited a Latin Incantion to banish evil forces, _"Malum eradico," and with that, they threw the sword into the swirling vortex. An unearthly scream and a bright flashing light came. Voldemort and the portal disappeared. The two men smiled._

            "Not bad, for a Gryffindor," Draco smiled at Harry.

            "Not bad, for a Slytherin," Harry countered, but smiling. Harry looked to the side, and his entire expression changed. The happy smile was wiped of his lips. _"Oh God," _

            Draco didn't have to be a Seer to know why Harry acted that way. He rushed towards Hermione…

            But it was too late… she was already dead. 

            "No…" Draco whispered, "No… it can't be…" Draco felt a pain, worse then any pain he had ever known. He was bleeding, but he didn't feel it. Nothing compared to this agonizing, excruciating pain. Pain, almost physical. He traced his fingers along the marble cheeks, and pale lips. 

            "I'm so sorry, Draco," he could hear Harry say from Hermione's other side.

            "What for?" Draco said unsteadily. "She's alright… Right Hermione?" he asked, shaking her. "She's okay, she just passed out… Harry call a nurse… take of the barriers…" Draco's voice became hysterical. Harry shook his head, and brushed a tear of his face. 

            "She's gone, Draco," Harry said quietly.

            "NO!" Draco yelled, trying desperately to believe it was true. "She just fainted!"

            Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Let's go,"

            Mediwizards, and ministry officials came pouring in. They loaded Ron's body, and Angela's onto stretchers. Harry went to them to be healed. 

            "Draco… we have to take her body," Dean Thomas said quietly.

            Draco looked up at him, with a face of unfathomable grief. At that moment, Dean knew that there was more to the pureblood Slytherin he had known and hated in school. 

            "A few more minutes…" Draco said, trying to steady his voice. Trying to make it sound like a command, but failing utterly. "Please,"

            Dean nodded, understanding his grief. He had been an auror, and had guessed that Hermione and Draco were more then research partners.

            People slowly started exiting the room, until it was only Dean and a team waiting outside. Draco cradled Hermione's body in his arms. Slowly, he bent down to the once-vibrant face. He kissed her lips, that were still warm, but rapidly getting colder.

            "I love you," he whispered softly. 

            But not once did Draco cry.

***

Okay, I'll only have an epilogue after this, which is angsty as well. Tell me if you want me to lengthen my story, finish it, or change this ending. (well I won't do that, but I will write an alternate if enough people want it)

Oh, and to Sanna: I won't say what issue and where… you'll loose respect for me. Lol. ^_^      


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hogwarts Grounds, Hermione Granger's Funeral, 10:00

            An overwhelming number of people attended the service of Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall was glad to note. Old school friends, colleagues, and some people who just wanted to pay their respects. The professor kept stealing glances at Draco Malfoy, aware of what had happened. His face was completely impassive. He sat there, looking… heartless. As if he didn't care that she was dead. 

            Harry Potter was sitting, with the saddest face in the room. His best friends, and his love gone. That was a hell of a lot to loose in one day. Professor McGonagall pitied the poor boy. Life had taken so much away from him. Harry stood up to say his eulogy.  

            "Most of you know me as the Boy Who Lived, but without my best friends, one of which was Hermione Granger, I wouldn't have turned out as I did. I didn't only love Hermione Granger as a friend, I respected her as an individual. I don't know any other woman who was as strong, kind-hearted, and as loving as Hermione Granger," Harry began. "When I first knew her at Hogwarts, I knew her as we all did. A bossy know-it-all," Harry smiled, provoking a few chuckles from the crowd. Then Harry became serious. "Then, when I earned her friendship, I found in her a loyal, caring and intelligent witch," Harry went on to tell them about Hermione, and her life after Hogwarts. But not saying anything about her exile from the wizarding world.

             Harry sat back down to thunderous applause. Professor McGonagall and then Mad-Eye Moody, who had trained her as an auror. That was supposed to be the end to the eulogies, but Draco whispered something to Harry. Harry nodded, and signaled.

            Draco stood up, and slowly walked to the platform, ignoring the whispers. Most people didn't know why he was doing this, to their knowledge, he had always hated Hermione Granger. Draco opened his mouth to start, but then closed it. He cleared his throat several times, and then started.

"Hermione Granger was everything to me, enemy, rival, friend, confidante, and lover. I hated her, respected her, admired her, and most of all loved her," Draco then continued, talking about their history together, getting a few shocked looks from the crowd. Draco continued, getting more confidence as he talked, but not showing his weakness to the crowd. "Hermione Granger will remain in my heart, and in yours, whose lives she had touched, either by helping you, or if you had read her books. That is the least we owe to a great woman. So to Hermione Granger…" Draco concluded, "friend, enemy, rival, and lover… Good-bye,"

Applause seemed to come from all over. Draco went down from the platform, but left the grounds instead of going back to his seat.

            Harry ran to stop him and put a hand on his arm, "Suffering is inevitable, but misery is optional, be strong. Take it from someone who knows," then Harry left, going back to the ceremony.

***

Malfoy Manor, evening

            Draco sat in the chair in front of the fireplace. In his hand, he had a black book. The book with all his letters to Hermione. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_            It's Valentines today, our first Valentine without each other. Do you remember what we used to do? I would take you to see a different sunset each Valentine. You always said you liked sunrise better._

Draco stopped readig, and shook his head. He threw the letters one by one into the roaring fire. When the last letter had shriveled up, and turned into ashes, Draco took his wand and a pen. On a piece of paper, he wrote a note. He left it on the table beside his chair.

            Draco sighed, picked up his wand, and pointed it to his heart. "_Avada__ Kedavra," he whispered softly._

***

THE END

***

sniff it's done… sob no more DSS… Can't believe I was able to finish it quickly, I thought I was going to finish this when I got back from L.A. shrug apparently not.

Anyway, a major thanks section to all readers and reviewers, which will come a little late in the next chapter, but other than that… it's finished. I'm not going to write a happy ending, because most people seem satisfied with this one. So… Bye everyone!  I've got another story in the works… a dark, much darker story…. So… until we meet again!

Oh wait, I forgot… one more scene:

***

The next day, Harry came in to Malfoy Manor.

"All right, why am I here?" he asked Professor McGonagall. 

Professor McGonagall handed him a note. "This was found beside Draco Malfoy's body,"

Harry gasped, and with shaking hands unfolded the note.

_Sorry, Harry. I'm not as strong as you are. _

_                                                Draco_

***

Okay… that was REALLY the end. Oh, the white light from Harry was because Ron died for him. So, that makes two people that died to save him. It gave him more protection.

Okay… so good-bye! I'll work on the prequel to this next. Four chapters are already up.


End file.
